A Different Kind Of Pain
by veronal
Summary: "Beinahe sechs Jahrhunderte. Und niemals habe ich ein Wesen gesehen, so rein und unschuldig, wie du. Du bist ein Engel, in einer von Monstern beherrschten Welt." / Seras Victoria x Alucard, ein wenig Seras x Pip
1. Chapter 1

**Kapitel_Eins_**

_„Searching for a message in the fear and pain,  
Broken down and waiting for a chance to feel alive."_

Vor ihren Augen erstreckte sich ein Meer von Ghulen, eine Ansammlung von untoten Monstern, von der kein Ende in Sicht war. Seras schoss blind eine weitere Granate in die untote Menge vor ihr, wusste, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit zu verfehlen bei so vielen Monstern unmöglich war und legte mehr Wert auf Schnelligkeit als Präzision. Sie wich hinter die Barrikade, die sie mit ihren Männern errichtet hatte, zurück um ihre Harkonnen nachzuladen. Die Schneise, die sie in die gegnerische Armee gerissen hatte wurde schnell von neuen Ghuls eingenommen, versprach ihr und ihren Männern keine Pause.

Sie waren vor kurzem hier angekommen, nur um mit dem schrecklichen Anblick begrüßt zu werden, wie ein gesamtes Dorf, eine Kleinstadt vor ihnen zum Untoten Leben erwachte. Eine verdammte Kleinstadt, ausgelöscht von einem einzigen Vampir. Seras Sinne, die sich in den letzten dreißig Jahren unglaublich gesteigert hatten, spielten verrückt, so viele Eindrücke auf einmal, der Geruch von Blut, Schweiß, verrottetem Fleisch und Angst dominierte die Luft, irgendwo kitzelte die unglaublich starke Aura eines Vampires an ihren Sinnen, aber sie konnte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegen. Diesen Vampir zu töten würde die Ghule verschwinden lassen, aber es waren so viele, dass es den Tod für mehrere ihrer Männer bedeuten würde, sobald sie sie alleine ließ. Seras wusste nicht, wie lange sie schon gegen die Ghule kämpften und sie wusste nicht, wie es möglich war, so viele Menschen auszusaugen, ohne die Aufmerksamkeit des königlich protestantischen Ritterordens auf sich zu ziehen. Dieser Vampir musste seit mehreren Wochen hier sein, um so eine Ansammlung von Ghulen errichtet haben zu können.

Seras Granatenvorrat neigte sich dem Ende. In all den Jahren, in denen sie als Hellsings neues Aushängeschild und Geheimwaffe galt, die Jahre in denen Alucard sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen hatte, hatte sie ihre Kräfte trainiert und ihre Sinne geprägt, sie war eine wahre Nosferatu geworden. Das Blut des aller ersten Vampirs floß durch ihre Adern und sie hatte alles daran gesetzt, das unendlich scheinende, riesige Loch das Alucard in Hellsing hinterlassen hatte zu füllen. All die Macht, die sie sich in den letzten Jahren angeeignet hatte wurde kaum, dass sie ihren Fuß über diese unsichtbare Schwelle setzte, von einem weitaus älteren und stärkeren Vampir unterdrückt. Sie traute sich nicht wirklich daran zu denken, was passieren würde, sollte sie nicht in der Lage sein, diesen Vampir auszuschalten. Alleine der Gedanke ließ jedes einzelne Härchen auf ihren Armen zu Berge stehen. Sie konnte sich in dieser Notlage nicht auf ihre Kräfte verlassen und auch nicht auf ihren Meister. Selbst nach 30 Jahren hatte sie nicht aufgegeben daran zu glauben, dass er zurückkommen würde und sie weigerte sich an seinen Tod zu glauben, bis sie einen Beweis hatte. Er war ihr Meister, sie würde es fühlen. Dennoch hinterließ der Gedanke, zum ersten Mal einem wirklich mächtigen Feind ohne seine Rückendeckung gegenübertreten zu müssen einen bitteren Nachgeschmack auf ihrer Zunge.

„Victoria! Wir halten die Ghule so gut wie wir können auf, suchen Sie diesen Vampir!" rief eine ihr bekannte Stimme, die sie in dem Meer von Gewehrschüssen und Schreien nicht identifizieren konnte, als sie ihre letzte Granate in die Menge von Ghulen schoss. Sie warf ihre Harkonnen neben sich auf den Boden, flüsterte ein Stoßgebet zu wem auch immer, für die Wünsche von Vampire verantwortlich war, dass ihre Männer überleben würden und machte sich dann auf die Suche nach dem Vampir, dem unangenehmen Kitzeln von Macht, das in ihren Sinnen rotierte, folgend.

Das Geräusch von Maschinengewehren und Schreien folgte ihr, als sie mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf eines der Dächer sprang und auf ihnen entlang weiter ins Dorf gelang. Die Menge von Ghulen schien kein Ende zu nehmen und sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, riss diese dabei unbedachter Weise mit ihrem Fangzähnen auf. Desto schneller sie diesen Vampir fand umso größer war die Wahrscheinlichkeit ihren Männern helfen zu können, auch wenn sie die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie selber hier lebend raus kommen würde, momentan ziemlich niedrig schätzte.

Ohne ihre Kräfte fühlte sie sich nach all diesen Jahren, in denen sie begonnen hatte sich auf sie zu verlassen, unheimlich nackt. Die einzige Waffe, die sie noch hatte war eine kleine Nachbildung von Alucards Jackal, angefertigt vom neuen Butler und Verwalter Hellsings, und nicht annähernd so mächtig wie ihr Vorbild. Sie wusste nicht, wie weit sie mit ihren Silberkugeln bei diesem Monster kommen würde.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte sie die Mitte des Dorfes erreicht, ein Ort von dem die Macht des Vampires förmlich in Wellen ausschlug. Sie sah das riesige Haus, sah den weiten, einladenden Balkon und das verrückte und selbstzufriedene Lächeln, dass sie dort begrüßte - Das Monster, das für den Untergang dieser Kleinstadt verantwortlich war starrte in ihre Richtung und forderte sie mit leuchtenden, roten Augen und gefletschten, riesigen Fangzähgnen heraus, schien förmlich auf sie gewartet zu haben. Sie gab ein zischendes Geräusch von sich, ehe sie sich von dem Dach abstieß.

Sie landete leichtfüßig auf dem dünnen Gelände des riesigen Balkons und griff mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit nach der Waffe an ihrer Hüfte - ehe sie allerdings handeln und ihre schmalen Hände um den weiten Griff legen konnte, hatte ihr Feind sie am Kragen gepackt und sie durch die geschlossenen Balkontüren in das Innere des Gebäudes geschleudert.

Das Geräusch von zersplitterndem Glas war unangenehm laut in ihren Ohren, kleine, spitze Glasscherben schnitten sich in ihre Haut und sie prallte unsanft gegen eine Wand. Dem Knacken ihrer Knochen und dem überwältigenden Geruch von Blut zu Folge, hatte der Vampir sie nicht zimperlich von sich gestoßen. Die Schmerzen blendeten schnell in ein unangenehmes Drücken, das sie ohne Probleme ignorieren konnte. Sie hatte schon schlimmere Verletzungen gehabt. Sie richtete sich auf, verengte kurz ihre blauen Augen und griff erneut nach der Waffe an ihren Hüften – Der Vampir tauchte erneut vor ihr auf, dieses Mal allerdings hielt sie dem Monster die Waffe direkt an die Stirn, vorbereitet auf seinen Angriff, und er stockte.

„Ist das alles, was Hellsing mir schicken kann, nun wo der mächtige Alucard nicht mehr unter uns weilt?" spottete er und fachte so einen Zorn in Seras an, den sie lange nicht mehr gespürt hatte. Ein unmenschliches Fauchen entwich ihren Lippen als der Name ihres Meisters über die Lippen dieses unwürdigen Vampires drang. Sie drückte den Abzug, hatte die Geschwindigkeit des älteren Vampirs allerdings unterschätzt und er konnte ihrer Kugel gekonnt ausweichen, selbst auf diese kurze Entfernung.

Seras spürte, wie sich ein Arm um ihre Hüfte schlang und eine Hand nach ihrem Kinn griff, sie fest in einem eisernen Griff festhielt. Ihr Kopf wurde nach hinten gezogen, sie spürte den kalten Atem des Vampirs auf ihrem Hals, der ihr einen kalten Schauer den Rücken hinab jagte. „Sie werden so stolz sein, wenn ich dich mit bringe..."

Das Grinsen wurde ihm aus dem Gesicht gewischt, als Seras den Moment seiner Unachtsamkeit ausnutze und ihr Ellbogen unangenehm Bekanntschaft mit seinem Bauch machte.

Sie drehte sich um und versetzte den Vampir einen gut gezielten Tritt in den Nacken, der ihn ein paar Meter zur Seite schleuderte und jedem normalen Menschen das Genick gebrochen hätte. Sie setzte an den Abzug erneut zu drücken, den Vampir als einen Haufen Asche zu seinem Meister zurückzuschicken, ehe sie allerdings abdrücken konnte hatte er sich von ihrem Angriff erholt, seinen Nacken eingerenkt und sich erneut auf sie gestürzt.

Ihre Waffe flog in einem hohen Bogen aus ihrer Hand, als seine langen, widerlichen Klauen in ihr Handgelenk bohrten und ihre Hand fast abtrennten. Das Biest in ihr brüllte wütend auf und ehe Seras sich selbst zurück halten konnte, hatte sie ihre langen Klauen in seinem Gesicht versenkt. Ihre Augen hatten von ihrer blauen Farbe in ein Angst einflößendes Rot geblendet und ihr Blut pumpte heiß und wütend durch ihre Adern. Jeder rationale Gedanke hatte sie verlassen, ihr einziges Ziel war es diesen Vampir, der es wagte ihren Meister zu erwähnen und sie in solcher Art zu berühren, leiden zu lassen.

Seras verlor immer mehr Blut und sie spürte, dass ihre Chancen gegen diesen Vampir nicht gut standen. Sie konnte es nicht fassen. Sie war die Schülerin des mächtigsten Vampires, der jemals diese Welt gewandelt hatte und sie verlor gegen einen einfachen Vampir. Ihre Sinne und Instinkte schrien sie an, schrien zur Flucht, schrien darum um ihr Leben zu kämpfen, schrien unglaublich laut danach, die Barriere die ihre Kräfte versiegelten zu durchbrechen und dieses Monster in Schatten ertrinken zu lassen. Die anfängliche Wut blendete in Panik, sie kämpfte hier um das pure Überleben – und plötzlich spürte sie es. Das bekannte Ziehen in ihrem Kopf – Die Präsenz eines anderen Vampires, der den Moment ausnutzte, in ihren Kopf einzudringen – oh, sie kannte dieses Gefühl, sie kannte diese Präsenz, sie kannte dieses leise, spottende Lachen das durch ihren Kopf hallte. Sie hielt inne, verwirrt und ungläubig. War es ein Trick ihres Feindes? Oder war er es wirklich? Nach all diesen Jahren?

Sie war einen Moment zu lange unachtsam. Der feindliche Vampir riss eine lange, tiefe Wunde in ihre Kehle und Seras stolperte zurück, fiel mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen zu Boden. Das höhnische Lachen des feindlichen Vampires vor ihr drang durch ihre Ohren, begleitet von dem spottenden Lachen in ihrem Kopf. Sie kniff die Augen zusammen gegen dieses penetrante Geräusch, dass in ihrem Kopf und in ihren Ohren hämmerte, versuchte den unglaublichen Schmerz auszublenden, den der tiefe Riss an ihrer Kehle mit jedem gequälten Atemzug durch ihren Körper schickte.

„Tod bist du nicht von Nutzen, aber was auch immer. Ich werde mein Festmahl genießen." Seras blickte auf, als er kurz innehielt und das endlos scheinende Geräusch von Maschinengewehren in weiter ferne das einzige war, was sie hören konnte und sah wie er sich seine langen, fürchterlichen Klauen ableckte und langsam auf sie zu trat. Seras keuchte, was nur mehr Blut dazu veranlasste aus der Wunde an ihrem Hals und zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch zu sickern. Sie hielt so fest sie konnte an der Präsenz in ihrem Kopf fest, sie wusste, dass er da war, er musste – Sie konnte nicht sterben, nicht ohne ihn noch einmal gesehen zu haben, ohne ihm all die Dinge zu sagen, die sie seit Jahren verfolgten und ihm zu zeigen, dass sie seiner würdig war.

Sie schloss ihre Augen, fühlte die Finger des feindlichen Vampires in ihrem Haar und wie ihr Kopf brutal nach hinten gerissen wurde. Sie versuchte zu fauchen, aber alles was aus ihrer Kehle wich war das Geräusch eines verletzten, sterbenden Tieres. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, beobachtete wie sich sein Kiefer weiter öffnete als möglich sein sollte und ihre eigenen Fingernägel schnitten sich in die dünne Haut an ihrem Hals, in die offene Wunde.

Ein Schuss ertönte. Sie spürte, wie sich die Hand in ihren Haaren löste, ein schmerzerfülltes Geräusch, ehe sie sah, wie er sich vor ihren Augen in Asche verwandelte. Die penetranten, fernen Geräusche des unnachgiebigen Maschinenfeuers erloschen, sie spürte wie ihre Kräfte zurückkehrten, nur leider viel zu spät. Sie keuchte, versuche ihr verbliebenes Blut dazu zu benutzen ihre Wunden zu regenerieren, aber sie war zu schwach und konnte mit jeder weiteren Sekunde spüren, wie die Kraft ihre untoten Glieder verließ. Sie kippte nach vorne, stützte sich mit einer Hand vom Boden ab, sah wie sich unter ihr eine riesige Pfütze ihres eigenen Blutes bildete, von der Wunde, die ihre Lebensenergie unnachgiebig durch ihre Finger sickern ließ. Sie hörte Schritte, lange, schwere Schritte auf dem dumpfen Holzfußboden. Das Knistern von Leder, der allzu bekannte Geruch von Jahrhunderte altem, süßen Blut, Pistolenpuder und Leder.

Seras blickte zu dem Mann auf, der über ihr thronte und schaffte es trotz der Situation zu lächeln.

„Eine wunderschöne Nacht, Fräulein Polizisten." Seine tiefe Stimme fühlte sich an wie der erste Schluck Wasser, nach einer unendlich langen Durststrecke. Sie war nicht in der Lage, auch nur einen ordentlichen Gedanken zu fassen, zu eingenommen von dem Schmerz und der Anblick ihres Meisters, der lächelnd auf sie hinab sah, beinahe so, als wäre er niemals fort gewesen. Sie streckte ihre kleine Hand nach ihm aus, ehe ihre andere Hand unter ihrem Körpergewicht nachgab und sie komplett nach vorne kippte. Sie spürte, wie starke, schlanke Arme ihren Körper auffingen, atmete tief den Geruch seines alten, mächtigen Blutes ein, ehe ihr schwarz vor Augen wurde.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

„Du hast dir ganz schön lange Zeit gelassen, Alucard." Die Stimme seines Masters zitterte leicht, für einen normalen Menschen wäre die Gefühlsregung beinahe nicht zu hören gewesen. Aber er hörte es, laut und deutlich, und es veranlasste ihn dazu leicht zu schmunzeln.

„Ob 30 oder 100 Jahre, mein Master, Zeit hat für mich schon lange keine Bedeutung mehr."

Integra seufzte leicht und erhob sich von ihrem Schreibtisch, nur um sich von dem stärksten Vampir auf dieser Erde abzuwenden und aus dem Fenster herauszublicken. „Ich vermute nicht, nein. Wie ist es dir ergangen?"

„Die letzten 30 Jahre waren ein Kampf, gegen meine eigenen Seelen. Nun bin ich hier und bin es doch nicht. Es war glorreich."

Integra schob ihre Brille wieder hoch und lächelte, wusste, dass Alucard es deutlich spüren und sehen konnte, auch ohne dass sie ihn anblickte. Sie würde es niemals laut zugeben, aber dieser arrogante, mächtige, einfach unmögliche Vampir hatte ihr tatsächlich gefehlt.

„Wie geht es Seras?"

„Sie wird es schaffen." war seine kurz angebundene Antwort, ehe er die Arme vor seiner breiten Brust verschränkte und sich seitlich an die Wand lehnte, ein breites Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, seine Fangzähne deutlich zu sehen.

„Hast du je darüber nachgedacht, mein Blut zu trinken?"

Erneut seufzte Integra, wendete sich vom Fenster ab und griff nach einer ihrer teuren Zigarren. Während sie sich diese anzündete, blickte sie zu Alucard hinauf, ein undefinierbarer Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. „Nie. Mittlerweile bin ich wohl auch etwas zu alt dafür, nicht wahr?" Erneut lachte Alucard, sein leises Lachen, dass ihr damals wie heute einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

„Du sahst noch nie schöner aus." Integra wehrte sein Kompliment mit einer harschen Handbewegung ab, ehe sie sich wieder auf ihren Stuhl setzte und einen großen Papierstapel zu sich heranzog. Sie war mittlerweile über 50 Jahre alt, ihr Gesicht gezeichnet von Falten des Alters und des Stresses. Sie wusste, wie sehr Alucard das Altern der Menschen um ihn herum faszinierte, aber sie selbst wusste, dass die Blüte ihres Lebens lange hinter ihr lag.

„Du hast deine Schülerin und die gesamte Organisation zurück gelassen und nichts ist mehr so, wie es einmal war." fing sie an und warf Alucard über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg erneut einen Blick zu. Er stand unverändert an dieser Wand, an der er schon vor 30 Jahren immer lehnte, sein Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen neutral. Er hatte seinen Hut und seine Brille zurückgelassen, von wo auch immer er kam und seine roten Augen fixierten Integra mit einer Intensität, die sie von früher nur zu gut kannte. So als hätte sich nichts geändert, als wäre nie etwas gewesen. '_Natürlich'_, dachte Integra. '_Manche Dinge ändern sich eben doch nie_.'

„Nach Millennium sind viele Vampire untergetaucht. Diese Atempause hat die Organisation und auch England gebraucht um sich zu regenerieren und zum alten Glanz zurückzukehren. Seit ein paar Jahren allerdings häufen sich die Vorfälle, in England und vielen anderen Orten auf der ganzen Welt. Viele Vampire, alte Vampire, ähnlich wie der gegen den Agent Victoria heute antreten musste, haben anscheinend nur auf den Moment gewartet, an dem du nicht mehr existierst um diese Welt ins Chaos zu stürzen." An dieser Stelle lachte Alucard erneut, dieses Mal lauter.

„Wie vorhersehbar. Die Ratten kriechen aus ihren Löchern, um den Platz ihres Königs einzunehmen."

Erneut blickte Integra ihn an, nahm einen tiefen Zug ihrer Zigarre und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihre Arme lagen auf den Lehnen ihres breiten Stuhles und sie tippte nachdenklich mit ihren langen Fingern auf diese. „Seras Victoria hat in deiner Abwesenheit hervorragende Arbeit geleistet. Jeder Vampir, der es wagte aus seinem 'Loch zu kriechen' wurde von ihr und meiner Armee eliminiert. Es ist eine angenehme Überraschung, dass du ausgerechnet an dem Tag zurückkehrst, an dem sie Gefahr lief, zu verlieren." Alucard erkannte den Blick seiner Masterin, die Implikation in diesem Satz, eine stille Aufforderung zu erklären, wieso sein Timing so perfekt war. Alucard grinste, seine Fangzähne blitzten auf, ehe er sich von der Wand abstieß und einen Schritt auf den Schreibtisch seiner Meisterin zu trat.

„Meine Bestimmung ist es zu dienen, wenn ich gebraucht werde. Und genau das habe ich getan." sagte er und deutete eine leichte Verbeugung an, eine Hand auf seinem Herzen, blickte Integra die gesamte Zeit ununterbrochen in die Augen. Integra erwiderte seinen Blick eine kurze Weile, ehe sie ein ungläubiges Geräusch von sich gab. „Willst du damit sagen, du wärst früher zurück gekommen, hättest du das Gefühl gehabt, gebraucht zu werden?" Alucards einzige Antwort war sein breites Grinsen, das der Grinsekatze aus 'Alice im Wunderland' Konkurrenz machen konnte.

Integra seufzte, griff sich mit Daumen und Zeigefinger an ihren Nasenrücken und schloss ihre Augen. „Du kannst gehen. Ich rufe nach dir, wenn ich dich brauche." Alucard erhob sich und wandte sich ab. Er hatte bereits dazu angesetzt in seinen Schatten zu verschwinden, als Integra erneut das Wort ergriff.

„Seras Victoria hätte dich in all diesen Jahren gebraucht." Kurz hielt Alucard inne. Einen kurzen Augenblick, in dem Integra sich wunderte, ob sie mit diesen Worten einen wunden Punkt bei ihrem Diener getroffen hatte. Alucards Stimme war ruhig, beinahe gelangweilt, als er ihr antwortete ohne sie anzusehen. „Seras Victoria hat keine Macht über mich." Mit diesen Worten verschwand er, ließ Integra alleine in ihrem Büro zurück, ein nachdenklicher Ausdruck auf ihrem hübschen Gesicht.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

_„So sag mir", seine Stimme war ein angenehmes Flüstern, nahe an ihrem Ohr, das ihr einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte und ihre Knie weich werden ließ. Sie war diese Nähe nicht gewohnt, sie wurde nicht mehr seit der Nacht berührt, in der sie mit ansehen musste, wie ihre Eltern ermordet und ihre Mutter vergewaltigt wurde. Nach all diesen Jahren war ihr Meister das erste __Wesen, das ihr wieder so nahe kam._

_„Hast du dein Blut getrunken, Fräulein Polizistin?" Immer die gleiche Frage und jedes Mal streckte sie ihre Hände nach ihm aus und vergrub ihre langen Finger in dem Stoff seines Mantels, ehe sie aufblickte und versuchte hinter seinen gelben Brillengläsern irgendetwas zu erkennen, eine Emotion, nur um jedes Mal mit dem gleichen Grinsen begrüßt zu werden, dem gleichen, undefinierbaren Ausdruck in dem Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem eigenen entfernt._

_„Habe ich." Ihre Antwort in dieser Nacht war anders. Sie sah, wie sich die schmalen, feinen Augenbraugen ihres Meisters über den Rand seiner Brille hinweg hoben und unter seinen langen Haaren verschwanden, genoss den kurzen Augenblick in dem sie ihn überraschte und sprachlos gemacht hatte._

_Im nächsten Augenblick schenkte er ihr ein Lächeln, dass sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte und er nickte ihr zu, ehe seine langen Finger ihre eigene Hand verdeckte und sie von seinem Mantel zog._

_Er hob ihre Hand zu seinen Lippen. In seinen großen Händen, mit den weißen Handschuhen wirkten ihre Hände unglaublich klein und zerbrechlich. Sie spürte einen kalten Atemzug auf ihrer empfindlichen Haut, als Alucard kurz seine Lippen auf ihren Handrücken legte und sie dann losließ._

_In diesem Augenblick wusste sie, dass sie ihren Meister stolz gemacht hatte und sie lächelte ihn an, ehe er ihr den Rücken zudrehte und in den Schatten verschwand, aus denen er zuvor in ihr Zimmer gekommen war. Sie legte die Hand, die er vor kurzem berührt hatte auf ihre Brust, an die Stelle, an der ihr Herz schlagen würde, wäre sie noch am leben. Und einen kurzen Augenblick lang, dachte sie, ihr Herz tatsächlich schlagen zu spüren._

_/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / _

Sie hatte das Gefühl in angenehmer Dunkelheit zu schweben. Sie konnte ihren Körper nicht spüren, konnte keine Konturen ausmachen, hatte keine Befehlsgewalt über ihre Glieder. Sie wusste, dass sie beinahe bei Bewusstsein war, wusste, dass sie in dem stillen, angenehmen Reich zwischen den Tiefen ihres Bewusstseins, in dem sie sich an alte Erinnerungen klammerte wie ein verängstigtes Kind, und der realen Welt war. Nur langsam bekam sie Gefühl in ihre Glieder. Ein roter Faden, der sich von ihren Kopf bis in ihren weiteren Körperteile ausbreitete, wie Blut, das anfängt zu zirkulieren und langsam durch ihre Adern pumpt. Sie konnte ihren abgehackten Atem hören, das einzige Geräusch in dieser surrealen Welt, spürte wie Gefühl in ihre Sinne zurückkehrte. Sie fing an, Formen in der Dunkelheit vor ihren Augen auszumachen. Eine weiße, behandschuhte Hand, die sich nach ihr ausstreckte, ihre eigene Hand in seine nahm, Lippen, so rot wie Blut, zu einem verspielten Grinsen verzogen, die sich auf ihren Handrücken legten. Sie spürte wie ihre Finger in der realen Welt zuckten.

„Master..." ihre Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein leises Hauchen, aber anscheinend hatte es die Aufmerksamkeit von jemanden erregt. Sie spürte wie sich eine Hand auf ihre Stirn legte, hörte wie eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rief. Immer mehr Gefühl kehrte in sie zurück, die Hand vor ihren Augen verschwand und wurde durch eine durchdringbare Dunkelheit ersetzt, ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels – sie öffnete ihre schweren Augen.

Sie lag in ihrem Sarg, direkt über ihr schwebte das Gesicht des Menschen, der ihr am wichtigsten sein sollte. Sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso sie so unglaublich enttäuscht war, dass er es war der bei ihr war, der ihre Hand hielt und sie anlächelte. „Pip..." flüsterte sie leise und versuchte sein Lächeln zu erwidern, was aber eher in einer abstrusen Grimasse endete. Pip legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange, hauchte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn.

Pip. Der Mann, der nach dem Millennium-Krieg und dem Verschwinden ihres Meisters ihr Anker wurde. Sie wusste nicht, was sie geritten hatte, sich nach all diesen Jahren in denen sie gute Freunde gewesen waren, auf ihn einzulassen. Sie waren nun schon ein paar Monate zusammen und dennoch plagten sie noch immer die gleichen Zweifel. Sie wusste nicht, was er sich dabei gedacht hatte, sich ausgerechnet auf sie zu fixieren und mit ihr zusammen sein zu wollen. Er sagte, dass er sie liebte und sie hatte ihm nachgegeben, ob aus Einsamkeit oder weil sie wirklich etwas für ihn empfand, das wusste sie nicht zu sagen und sie hatte bis jetzt auch immer versucht, dieses sensible Thema zu vermeiden. Pip war unglaublich geduldig mit ihr, drängte sie zu nichts, zu dem sie nicht bereit war. Sie wäre mittlerweile beinahe 50, wäre sie noch ein Mensch, und immer noch Jungfrau. Aber irgendetwas in ihr hielt sie davon ab, mit Pip intimer zu werden als ein paar gestohlene Küsse. Er scherzte oft, dass es daran lag, dass er mit über 50 Jahren nicht mehr attraktiv genug für sie war, aber das war nie ein Thema gewesen.

Pip war kein Vampir und in den letzten 30 Jahren hatte der Zahn der Zeit an ihm genagt, das gab sie zu. Es berührte Seras, sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie eifersüchtig oder glücklich darüber war, niemals älter zu sein als 19, immer wie ein junges Mädchen in der Blüte ihrer Jahre auszusehen, so lange sie lebte. Jeden Tag bemerkte sie mehr Falten im Gesichts ihres Freundes, sah sein rot-braunes Haar an Farbe verlieren und sie wusste, dass sie niemals dazu in der Lage sein würde mit einem Wesen zusammen alt zu werden, bis dass der Tod sie scheidet. Aber mit jedem Tag den er alterte, kam er Seras schöner vor. Das Geschenk des Lebens.

„Für eine Weile war ich ganz schön besorgt, Süße." flüsterte er und sie erkannte an seiner Stimmlage, dem leichten Zittern, dass es Todesängste waren, die er in den letzten Stunden, Tagen, Wochen, wie lange auch immer sie bewusstlos war, durchgemacht hatte. Seine Hände lagen auf ihren Schultern, als er sich über sie beugte und sie machte ein kurzes, unzufriedenes Geräusch in ihrer Kehle. Ihr Magen fühlte sich schwer an, wie jedes Mal, wenn Pip ihr so nahe war. Sie verstand es nicht ganz, hatte immer erwartet, dass es ein unglaublich schönes Gefühl war, von jemanden so gehalten und geküsst zu werden. Aber jedes Mal, wenn Pip ihr näher kam, fühlte sie sich dazu veranlasst, zu fliehen. Vermutlich lag es daran, dass sie noch eine Jungfrau war, unerfahren in diesem Bereich und sie deswegen vor jeder Art Berührung zurückschreckte, auch wenn es nicht ganz richtig klang. Vielleicht lag es an ihrer sehr begründeten Angst, Pip zu verletzen, weil sie egal wie sie es drehte und wendete, die Mächtigere von ihnen war. Irgendetwas an diesen Worten klang ebenfalls nicht ganz richtig, aber Seras konnte es sich einfach nicht anders erklären. Sie blickte an ihm vorbei an die Decke, sah den Deckel ihres Sarges, spürte den kalten Luftzug des Kellers der Hellsing Villa auf ihrer Haut, nur bedeckt von der Hellsing-Uniform, die in ihrem Kampf gegen den Vampir unglaublich gelitten hatte und mehr offenbarte, als sie verdeckte.

Sie schloss ihre Augen und vor ihrem inneren Auge spielten sich die letzten Szenen ab, bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Der Vampir, der sie beinahe umgebracht hatte, die Schmerzen, ihre Vampirsinne die verrückt spielten – Ihr Meister.

Sie richtete sich so schnell auf, dass sie Pip beinahe eine Kopfnuss gegeben hatte. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen griff sie nach ihrem Hals, spürte keine Wunde, keine Schmerzen. Blut pumpte wild durch ihre Adern, so als hätte sie erst vor kurzem gegessen. Ihr Meister hatte ihr das Leben gerettet – Ihr Meister war zurück!

Unsanft schob sie Pip zur Seite und richtete sich von ihren weichen, weißen Laken auf, lief aus den Zimmer, gefolgt von Pips Stimme. Sie ignorierte ihn, hörte ihm gar nicht mehr zu. Ihre Schritte trugen sie weiter in den Keller hinab, unentwegt ihre Hände an ihren Hals pressend, wie zuvor, in dem Augenblick in dem ihr Meister ihr das Leben rettete – einmal mehr. Sie lief mit unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit auf die dunkle Tür zu, dachte gar nicht daran zu klopfen, sondern riss sie einfach auf.

Vor ihr erstreckte sich die ihr nur all zu bekannte Dunkelheit, aber dort, inmitten des riesigen Raumes saß ihr Meister, auf seinem Thron artigen Stuhl, ein Weinglas an seine Lippen gehoben, ein wissendes Grinsen auf seinen roten Lippen. Seras wusste nicht, was sie ritt als sie in das Zimmer stürmte, vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie fiel und mit ihren Händen nach dem dunklen Stoff seiner Hose griff. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich in seine starken Waden, als sie ihren Kopf gegen sein Knie presste, wie eine Katze, die gestreichelt werden wollte.

Das leise Lachen ihres Meisters erfüllte den Raum und in einer kurzen Berührung, die Seras mehr sagte als tausend Worte, strich er ihr durch ihr weiches Haar. So viele Gefühle und Gedanken und Seras wusste keinen einzigen davon in Worte zu fassen. Ihn unter ihren Fingern zu spüren, seine Präsenz in ihrem Kopf zu fühlen, eine angenehme, beruhigende Kraft, sein maskuliner, mächtiger Geruch. Alles schien sie zu überwältigen und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, sich jemals wieder zu bewegen, aus der simplen Angst heraus, aus ihrem Traum aufzuwachen.

Im nächsten Moment vergrub er seine Finger in ihren Haaren, ein Gefühl, dass ihren ganzen Körper in Flammen aufgehen zu lassen schien, einfach wegen der Tatsache, dass er sie berührte, real war - und riss ihren Kopf nach hinten. Seras Augen waren noch immer riesig, ungläubig, als sie aufblickte und ihr eigenes Spiegelbild reflektiert in den gelben Brillengläsern ihres Meisters sah, der sie belustigt angrinste. „Anscheinend geht es dir besser, Fräulein Polizistin." sagte er ruhig, ehe er sich erhob und Seras mit sich nach oben zog.

Erst als sie beide wieder auf den Füßen standen, stellte Alucard sein Weinglas mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf seinen Tisch zurück, ehe er Seras auf Armlänge von sich schob. Seine Hände wollten gerade von ihren Schultern sinken, als Seras Gefühle erneut die Oberhand gewannen und sie Panik ergriff – Er würde wieder verschwinden, er würde sich umdrehen und sich als Halluzination erweisen, ein Traum. Ehe sie sich selbst aufhalten oder genauer darüber nachdenken konnte, schmiss sie sich in seine Arme, schlang ihre schmalen Arme um seine Hüften und vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust, spürte das Leder seines Mantels und den weichen Stoff seines Hemdes an ihrer Wange. Sie krallte sich in seinen Rücken fest und kniff ihre Augen zusammen, in der Hoffnung, dass er niemals verschwinden würde, wenn sie ihn nur fest genug hielt. Sie presste sich so sehr an ihn, dass ihre Wange schmerzte, aber sie wollte in diesem Augenblick keinen einzigen Zentimeter zwischen ihnen wissen.

„Master", flüsterte sie, ihre Stimme in dem großen, unmöblierten Raum unnatürlich laut. „Bitte verschwinde nicht wieder."

Sie bildete sich in diesem Augenblick ein zu hören, wie Alucards untotes Herz gegen seinen Brustkorb hämmerte, ein langsamer, angenehmer Rhythmus, der sie dazu veranlasste sich leicht zu beruhigen. Sie atmete den Geruch ein, der ihr so vertraut war und lauschte seinem Herzen. Langsam, mit jeder Sekunde die verging, mit jedem lauten Herzschlag wurde ihr bewusst, was sie gerade tat. Mit jeder weiteren Sekunde, in der sich ihr Meister nicht einfach in Luft auflöste, sondern ihr erlaubte, sich an ihm festzuhalten, sich keinen Zentimeter bewegte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie real es war – und wie sehr sie sich gerade blamierte.

Erneut spürte sie Alucards Hände auf ihrem Körper, dieses Mal an ihren Rücken, genau zwischen ihren Schulterblättern und ihrem Nacken, federleichte Berührung. Sie hörte das Geräusch, von raschelndem Leder, als Alucard sich etwas hinab beugte.

„Fräulein Polizistin", flüsterte er nur leise, spottend und Seras öffnete langsam ihre Augen. Sie wollte sich gerade von ihm schieben, langsam, unwillig ihm in sein grinsendes Gesicht zu blicken, als erneut eine vertraute Stimme ihren Namen rief. Sie riss ihren Kopf herum und blickte über ihre Schulter hinweg zu der weit geöffneten Tür, in der Pip stand und sie verständnislos und ungläubig anstarrte. Ihr wurde bewusst, wie es aussah und noch ehe sie ihre Klauen aus Alucards Rücken befreien konnte, schob er sie wieder von sich. Ihre Hände fielen schlaff an ihre Seite und sie blickte zu ihrem Master auf, der sie angrinste, jegliche Gefühle hinter seinen gelben Brillengläsern versteckt.

„Ich habe nicht vor, wieder zu gehen." seine Worte waren leise, spottend, nur für ihre Ohren bestimmt und seine Hände sanken nun wieder von ihren Schultern. Ohne dass sie etwas dagegen tun konnte, röteten sich ihre Wangen und sie ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten.

Seras wandte sich von ihm ab ohne noch etwas zu sagen, trat an ihrem Freund vorbei und verließ den Raum beinahe noch schneller, als sie vorher hereingestürmt war, gefolgt von Alucards spottendem, amüsierten Lachen.

Als Seras an Pip vorbei trat, blickte er ihr kurz nach, ehe er zu dem Meister seiner Freundin blickte. Er hatte sich wieder umgedreht und nahm einen großen Schluck aus einem Weinglas, von dem er sich sicher war, das es keinen Wein beinhaltete. Nur kurz starrte er den Vampir an, versuchte den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht zu deuten und zu verstehen was gerade passiert war, ehe er sich abwandte und ebenfalls ging, dazu ansetzte seiner Freundin zu folgen. Die schwere Holztür fiel hinter ihm mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss, ein Geräusch, das von den Wänden des Kellergewölbes widerhallte und ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel ****_Zwei_**

_"Show me a smile on your silly face, 'cause I'm getting tired of this human race."_

"Es sieht ganz so aus, als hätten es ein paar Vampire auf deinen Titel abgesehen, Alucard."

Seras vergriff sich mit ihren langen, schlanken Fingern in dem gelben Stoff ihres Rockes und wagte es nicht ihren Meister anzusehen. Seitdem sie sich ihm vor ein paar Tagen um den Hals geworfen hatte wie ein kleines, bedürftiges Kind hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen und was dort passiert war, war ihr noch immer unangenehm.

Es waren dreißig Jahre und sie wusste immer, dass er zurückkommen würde. Er war der No-Life-King, es war absolut unmöglich, dass er _nicht_ zurückkommen würde. Ihn dann aber wieder vor sich zu sehen, groß, schlank, gut aussehend und grinsend, so als hätte sich nichts geändert und er wäre niemals weg gewesen, wie hätte Seras sich nicht vollkommen überwältigt fühlen können? Irgendetwas in ihr hatte in dem Moment, in dem sie in dieses vertraute Gesicht geblickt hatte in Sympathie auf geseufzt und eine große Last wurde von ihren Schultern genommen. Ob es die schlichte Tatsache war, dass er nun endlich wieder da war um an den Missionen teilzunehmen oder einfach weil er endlich wieder_da _war, konnte sie nicht sagen und dieser Gedanke machte ihr Angst. Sie hatte sich nicht unter Kontrolle, als sie ihren Meister in die Arme gefallen war und sie verachtete sich selber dafür. Dreißig Jahre, in denen sie ihre Vampirkräfte trainiert und geschult hatte, in denen sie gereift und erwachsen geworden war – und dennoch fiel sie vor Alucard auf die Knie, genau wie vor so unendlich vielen Jahren zuvor.

Integra räusperte sich und riss Seras damit aus ihren Gedanken. Sie blinzelte kurz und erinnerte sich dann daran, was Integra gerade gesagt hatte. Die Tatsache, dass die Vampire anscheinend so lange gebraucht hatten um zu bemerken, dass ihr König verschwunden war verunsicherte Seras. Sie hatte den Verdacht, das sie es sich einfach nicht leisten konnten ein Risiko einzugehen. Sie hatten lange auf den richtigen Moment gewartet und sie würden ihr blaues Wunder erleben, sobald sie erfuhren, dass Alucard zurück war. Sie machte sich keine großen Sorgen darum, bis jetzt hatten sie noch jeden Vampir auslöschen können, wenn auch nur mehr schlecht als recht. Sie verstand nicht richtig, wo in der ganzen Situation das Problem lag. Natürlich, es würden noch ein paar Menschen sterben bevor das Problem gelöst wäre, aber es war keine aussichtslose Situation, jetzt nicht mehr.

In den letzten Jahren wirkte Integra müde. Das diese erhöhte Vampiraktivität sie so mitnahm sprach für ihr stetigendes Altern und Seras machte sich Sorgen um sie. Sie war immer noch berechnend, fürchterlich intelligent und schön, aber die viele Arbeit, der Stress und der Verrat des Mannes, der sie stellvertretend für ihren toten Vater aufgezogen hatte, nagten immer noch schwer an ihr. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren tief, Zeugen von vielen durchwachten Nächten. Sie nahm die Brille von ihrer Nase und griff sich an ihren Nasenrücken, ebenfalls eine Geste, die sie sich mit den Jahren angewöhnt hatte und ein Zeichen von Schwäche, das sie vor vielen Jahren niemals gezeigt hätte.

"Übermorgen wird es einen großen Ball im Palast geben. Zum Schutz der Queen werdet ihr und der Captain mich dorthin begleiten." Seras Augen weiteten sich etwas bei diesem überraschenden Themenwechsel und sie rutschte auf ihrem Stuhl etwas nach vorne. Ein großer Ball bedeutete viele Menschen, viele aufgeregte Menschen deren Blut raste, Menschen, die sie in den Untiefen ihrer Blutlust als Nahrungsmittel ansah. Es bedeutete, zu tanzen und sich zu unterhalten. In all den letzten Jahren hatte es diese Veranstaltungen immer mal wieder gegeben, zu den merkwürdigsten Anlässen, Ritterschläge, Ordensverleihungen, Staatsbankette, aber niemals hatte Sir Integra es für nötig gehalten Seras oder sonst irgendjemanden zum Schutze der Queen mitzunehmen. Die vermehrten, unorganisierten Angriffe der Vampire schienen ihr näher zu gehen als Seras dachte, wenn sie solche Maßnahmen ergriff.

Sie konnte nicht abstreiten, dass sie etwas nervös war. Sie hatte nie gelernt zu tanzen, noch war sie jemals in der Gegenwart von so vielen erfolgreichen und wichtigen Menschen gewesen – sie wusste gar nicht, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

Sie konnte das vertraute Geräusch von raschelnden Leder neben sich vernehmen und sie blickte zu ihrem Meister, der sich von der Wand, an der er lehnte, abgetoßen hatte und nun neben Seras Stuhl stand, sein Blick auf Integra gerichtet. "Befürchtest du einen Angriff oder freust du dich so sehr über meine Rückkehr, dass du sie feiern willst?" Seine Stimme war tief, ruhig und spotternd und erneut rutschte Seras unruhig auf ihrem Stuhl herum.

Integra warf Alucard einen warnenden Blick zu, der Alucard erneut dazu brachte zu grinsen. "Mit der Aktivität, die die Vampire an den Tag legen, bin ich lieber auf der sicheren Seite. Das ist eine ernste Angelegenheit, Alucard. Sie haben Jahre gebraucht um dein Verschwinden zu realisieren und noch mehr Jahre um sich zu trauen zu handeln. Wir wissen nicht, wie viele es sind, was sie vorhaben." Integra stockte kurz und Seras wusste, dass sie an den Angriff der Valentine-Brüder dachte. Spätestens seit diesem Tag hasste Integra es im Dunkeln zu tappen, nicht zu wissen, was der Feind plante und Seras konnte es ihr nicht verdenken. "Wir können nicht vorsichtig genug sein. Seras, ich gehe davon aus, dass du noch nie auf solch einer Veranstaltung warst. Brauchen du und Captain Bernadotte Tanzstunden?"

Ihr Blick war nun durchdringlich auf Seras gerichtet und sie überlegte kurz, ehe sie aufhörte den Stoff ihres Rockes zwischen ihren Fingern zu kneten und sich zurücklehnte. Sie war noch nie in ihrem Leben dazu gezwungen gewesen zu tanzen. Ein bisschen Unterricht wäre in dieser Situation wahrscheinlich mehr als nur angebracht, außer sie wollte sich fürchterlich blamieren. "Es könnte bestimmt nicht schaden."

"Wilson", sagte Integra und drehte sich mit ihrem Stuhl zu dem neuen Butler und Verwalter Hellsings herum, der schräg hinter ihr am Fenster stand. Seras folgte ihrem Blick und lächelte den Mann leicht an. Sie vermisste Walter fürchterlich, auch noch nach dreißig Jahren fiel es ihr schwer, diesen neuen Mann an seiner Stelle zu sehen. "Könntest du Seras heute noch die Standartschritte beibringen?"

Wilson nickte und verbeugte sich. "Natürlich. Sir Integra. Lady Victoria, ich werde mit Captain Bernadotte in ihrem Zimmer auf Sie warten. Wenn Sie mich entschuldigen würden."

Während er das Zimmer verließ, blickte Seras wieder zu Integra, versuchte das Geräusch des raschelnden Leders neben ihr zu ignorieren, als ihr Meister seine Arme vor seiner Brust verschränkte. Sie konnte seinen Blick auf sich spüren und erneut krallte sie sich in den dünnen Stoff ihres Rockes. Sie hätte schwören können, dass sie ihn in diesem Augenblick leise lachen hörte.

"Um zum Thema zurückzukehren... Die Vampire sind momentan anscheinend hinter deinem Titel her, Alucard. So viele Morde, so viele unnatürliche Dinge, die auf einmal auf der gesamten Welt passieren. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann es seit Milennium das letzte Mal so viele Probleme gab, verursacht durch Vampire. Es wirkt beinahe als hätten sie sich untereinander irgendetwas zu beweisen, eine Katastrophe schlimmer als die andere... Wir müssen etwas dagegen tun." Integra lehnte sich zurück, griff nach dem kleinen metallenen Etui, in dem sie ihre Zigarren verwahrte und zündete sich eine an. Sie nahm einen tiefen Zug und der penetrante Geruch der teuren Zigarre ließ Seras kurz die Nase rümpfen.

Wenn sie einen neuen No-Life-King ernennen wollten, wäre es nur logisch, dass der Stärkste gewinnen würde. Hatte Hellsing sich etwa unbewusst in einen ausgereiften Vampirkrieg eingemischt?

"Haben Sie einen Plan?" fragte sie, aber bevor Integra zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte fuhr ihr Alucard dazwischen. "In ein paar Monaten wird sich dieses kleine Problem von alleine erledigt haben." Seine Stimme klang gelangweilt, so als wäre dieser kleine Machtkrieg unter seiner Schöpfung nichts weiter als ein Streit zwischen Kindergartenkindern. Seras verstand genau, was er damit meinte. Bald würden genug Vampire seinen Waffen zum Opfer fallen um die restlichen Wesen der Nacht darauf aufmerksam zu machen, dass ihr König zurück war und alles andere als zufrieden war mit ihrem Verhalten. Dieser Gedanke ließ Seras leicht lächeln.

Auch Integra schien zu verstehen, denn sie nickte nur. Anscheinend war sie genauso froh wie Seras, dass dieses Treffen abgekürzt werden konnte. "Ich hoffe du behälst Recht, Alucard. Ihr könnt beide gehen."

Seras erhob sich sofort von ihrem Stuhl und verließ das Zimmer, ohne noch einmal zu ihrem Meister oder Sir Integra zurück zu blicken. Sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich das leise, amüsierte Lachen in ihrem Kopf nicht nur einbildete, als sie die Treppen zum Keller der Hellsing Villa hinabstieg und leise seufzte. Irgendwann musste sie wieder mit ihm sprechen, geschweige denn ihn ansehen, aber der Schock darüber was sie getan hatte saß ihr noch viel zu tief in den Knochen. Das Alucard jede Gelegenheit nutzte um über sie zu lachen machte die ganze Sache nicht besser.

Sie hatte sich so sehr gewünscht, ihm zu beweisen, wie mächtig sie geworden war, sobald er zurückkehrte. Ihn stolz zu machen war seit sie denken konnte immer ihre erste Priorität gewesen, der letzte Schubs, der sie damals dazu gebracht hatte, endlich anzufangen ihr Blut zu trinken, reine Routine, der sie heute nach ging ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken. Doch kaum war er wieder zurück, musste er Seras erneut das Leben retten – nicht unbedingt das Szenario, dass sie sich für ihr Wiedersehen ausgemalt hatte aber in diesem Moment war sie zu froh gewesen, dass er da war, um darüber nachzudenken. Das erste, was er nach so vielen Jahren von seiner Schülerin sah, war ihre Unfähigkeit gegen einen einfachen Vampir zu gewinnen und sie schämte sich dafür. Es war nicht ihr erster Kampf gegen einen Vampir gewesen, der stärker und älter war als sie und bis zu diesem Tag hatte sie es immer irgendwie geschafft die Oberhand zu behalten. Sie stand schon eindeutig schwierigeren Feinden gegenüber, aber niemand war jemals auf die Idee gekommen, ihre Kräfte zu versiegeln. Sie musste so bald wie möglich lernen, diese Siegel zu durchbrechen, damit Alucard ihr nie wieder das Leben retten musste und er sie nicht mehr für die kleine Polizistin hielt, die auf seine Hilfe angewiesen war.

Er war seit einer Woche wieder da und sie hatte noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich zu beweisen. Dass er sie immer noch für das schwache Kätzchen von vor dreißig Jahren hielt nagte wahrhaftig an ihr.

Sie öffnete die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und presste ihre Lippen erneut zusammen. Wilson und Pip hatten sich die Freiheit genommen, ihren Tisch in eine Ecke zu schieben um in der Mitte des Raumes Platz zu machen. Auf dem Tisch stand ein kleiner, tragbarer CD-Player und während Seras von diesem mechanischen Gerät zu ihrem Freund blickte, der ihr zuzwinkerte, wurde ihr bewusst, wie wenig Begeisterung sie für diesen Ball hegte. Es war eine vollkommen fremde Welt, in die sie nicht gehörte.

Pip kam auf sie zu und hauchte einen kurzen Kuss auf ihre Stirn, ehe er ihre Hand nahm und sie in die Mitte des Raumes führte. Während er ihre Hand mit seiner verhakte, seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und sie ihre Hand etwas unsicher auf seiner Schulter platzierte, war sie sich nicht ganz sicher, wie sie innerhalb eines Tages lernen sollte präsentabel für die Queen zu sein.

Wilson erklärte Seras kurz die Schritte, ehe er die Musik startete und er im Takt von Pips Führung die Schritte abzählte.

Sie kam sich lächerlich vor.

Sie war ein Vampir in der gefährlichsten Organisation auf dieser Welt, verbrachte ihre Abende normalerweise damit rücksichtslos und sehr blutig zu töten und wehrlose Opfer auszusaugen, niemals hätte sie erwartet zu irgendeinem Zeitpunkt in ihrem Leben darauf angewiesen zu sein _tanzen_ zu können. Pip drückte sie etwas an sich, nachdem sie die Schritte einigermaßen beherrschte und sie lehnte seufzend ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter. Vermutlich war es gar nicht so schlecht tanzen zu können – Alucard beherrschte bestimmt jeden Tanz, den es zu beherrschen gab. Immerhin waren fast 600 Jahre eine lange Zeit um zu leben. _„__Und wieder denke ich an ihn."_Seras versuchte bei diesem Gedanken nicht zu seufzen und schloss stattdessen ihre Augen.

Während Pip sie dazu brachte sich in seine Armen einzudrehen, wurde ihr bewusst, dass ihr Meister wohl als Sir Integras Begleitung auf diesem Ball gehen würde. Und sie konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso ihr dieser Gedanke ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

"Ich gehe nicht zu diesem Ball."

Sie konnte hören, wie er seufzte. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und versuchte nicht zu atmen um den penetranten Geruch von dem Transfusionsblut, mit dem er versuchte sie aus ihrem Sarg zu locken, nicht einzuatmen. Sie hatte sich vor zwei Tagen noch keine wirklichen Gedanken darüber gemacht, was es überhaupt_bedeutete _auf einen Ball zu gehen. Als Wilson in ihr Zimmer kam mit dem unmöglichsten Kleidungsstück, das sie jemals gesehen hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, dass es nichts weiter war als eine weitere großartige Gelegenheit sich vor ihrem Meister zu blamieren. Sie konnte nicht tanzen, sie hatte nichts interessantes zu diesen unbekannten, einflussreichen Menschen zu sagen und in diesem Kleid würde sie aussehen wie eine verdammte _Hure_. Sie konnte ihren Meister schon lachen und sie aufziehen hören. Sie würde nicht zu diesem Ball gehen, nicht wenn es sich irgendwie vermeiden ließ.

"Lady Victoria, ich befürchte, Sie haben keine Wahl."

"Mein Meister und Pip sind dort. Sie brauchen mich nicht."

"Das haben wir leider beide nicht zu entscheiden. Würden Sie nun bitte aus ihrem Sarg herauskommen, damit wir uns vernünftig unterhalten können?"

Seras fletschte ihre Zähne. Sie war kein unhöfliches Wesen, und normalerweise verhielt sie sich nicht so extrem kindisch, aber sie war auch noch nie mit der Aufgabe konfrontiert worden, sich hübsch anzuziehen und einen Ball im Palast der Queen zu besuchen. Irgendwie kam ihr das furchterregender vor als jeder Vampir, jeder Ghul, dem sie je gegenüber getreten war.

Sie griff nach dem kleinen Gerät, dass die Steuerung ihres Sargs kontrollierte um den Deckel ihres Sarges zu öffnen und bestätigte den Schalter. Der Deckel öffnete sich langsam, ließ Seras kurz gegen die ungewohnte Helligheit anblinzeln. Kaum war die Sonne untergegangen wollte Seras sich aus ihrem Totenbett erheben, aber in dem Moment hatte Wilson ihr Zimmer betreten und ihr ihre Kleidung für den heutigen Abend präsentiert. Bei diesem Anblick hatte sie ihren Sarg sofort wieder geschlossen und sich in der wohltuenden Dunkelheit versteckt.

Wilson lächelte sie an, als sie ihre Beine über die Bettkante schwang und leise seufzte. Sie musterte ihren unerwünschten Besucher, sein kurzes, graues Haar, die freundlichen Falten um seine Lippen und Augen herum. Er war ein sympathischer Mann, natürlich, noch sympathischer im Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass er ihr jede Nacht ihre Mahlzeiten brachte und sich ansonsten ebenfalls um sie kümmerte. Aber in diesem Augenblick war er für Seras nur der Feind, der sie zu etwas überreden wollte, von dem sie absolut nichts wissen wollte. "Ich fühle mich wirklich nicht gut. Vielleicht bin ich krank."

Wilson reichte ihr das Blutpaket, das er bereits geöffnet hatte und lächelte sie mitleidig an. "Diese Ausrede wird leider nicht funktionieren. Sie können nicht krank werden. Sie sind tot."

Innerlich fluchte Seras kurz, ehe sie aufstand, ihm das Blutpaket aus der Hand riss und ihre Zähne in dem Plastik versenkte. Sie blickte Wilson böse über den Rand des Paketes hinweg an während das flüssige Ambrosia ihre Zunge benetzte, auch wenn sie wusste, dass der Butler der letzte Mensch war, der etwas für diese Situation konnte. Wenn sie auf jemanden wütend sein sollte, dann eher auf ihre Artsgenossen. Sie hoffte inständig das ihr Meister Recht behielt und diese "Aufstände", oder wie auch immer man diese Massenmorde nennen konnte, bald ihr Ende fanden.

"Es stehen zwei weitere Packungen für Sie bereit. Damit Sie nicht auf die Idee kommen, Ihre Blutlust als Argument vorzuschieben." Seras _wusste _einfach, dass das der Befehl ihres Meisters gewesen war. Sie riss das Paket von ihren Lippen und warf es auf ihren Tisch, leckte sich das überschüssige Blut von ihren Lippen und ihren Zähnen, ehe sie mit den Fingern auf das unmögliche Stück Stoff deutete, dass Wilson in seinen Händen hielt. "Ich werde _dieses Ding_ nie im Leben anziehen."

Wilson lachte nun tatsächlich etwas und hielt das Kleid hoch, damit Seras es besser betrachten konnte. Sie unterdrückte den Drang sich erneut in ihrem Sarg zu verstecken und verzog ihre Mundwinkel."Verzeihung, aber man würde meinen, Sie seien solche Kleidung gewohnt. Ihre Uniform verdeckt nicht sehr viel mehr als dieses Kleid, Lady Victoria."

Ihre Arbeitsuniform war etwas vollkommen anderes. Der kurze Rock bot ihr größere Bewegungsfreiheit und während der Arbeit konnte sie sich keine Gedanken darum machen, wer vielleicht einen Blick erhaschte. Die Jacke war alles andere als freizüig. In diesem Kleid allerdings würde sie mehr Haut zeigen als verdecken und der Gedanke gefiel ihr gar nicht. Sie hasste es, wenn ihr jedes Argument im Mund herumgedreht wurde. Oh, sie wusste, dass sie sich wie ein Kleinkind verhielt, aber sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen auf diesen Ball zu gehen. Sie sah sich nicht inmitten all dieser lachenden, feiernden und tanzenden Menschen, in diesem sogenannten _Kleid._ Sie gehörte nicht dorthin und sie _wusste_, dass Alucard jede Sekunde nutzen würde um ihr das auf die Nase zu binden. Sie war eine Killerin, ein Vampir, ein Monster, sie war kein Mensch. Sie hatte an diesem Abend keinen Grund zu feiern, kein politisches Ereignis in der Welt der Menschen hatte noch eine Bedeutung für sie. Sie sollte nicht dort sein.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber Sir Integra besteht darauf, dass Sie sie zu diesem Ball begleiten. Wir könnten versuchen mit Ihr zu reden, aber ich denke, das hätte wenig Sinn, Sie wissen ja wie sie ist. Soll ich Ihnen mit der Kleidung helfen?"

Das letzte was sie wollte war, dass Sir Integra oder sogar ihr Meister erfuhren, dass sie sich wie ein kleines Kind in ihrem Sarg versteckt hatte, als sie das Kleid gesehen hatte, wenn ihr Meister nicht sogar schon alles aus seinem schattigen Versteck heraus mit angesehen hatte und sich köstlich über sie amüsierte. Mit Sir Integra über dieses leidliche Thema zu diskutieren, geschweige denn sie um ein anderes Kleid zu bitten würde keine Früchte tragen und sie wusste, dass sie keine Wahl hatte. Sie streckte ihre Hand nach dem Kleidungsstück aus und schenkte Wilson dann ein gequältes Lächeln. "Das wird nicht nötig sein, danke."

Er legte kurz seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, eine väterliche, beschwichtigende Geste, die sie ungemein an Walter erinnerte und verließ dann ihr Zimmer. "Captain Bernadotte wird Sie dann in einer Stunde abholen. Schönen guten Abend, Lady Victoria."

Sie verkniff sich ein schnippisches Kommentar und atmete nur erleichtert aus, als die Tür hinter Wilson ins Schloss fiel. Sie blickte auf das Stück Stoff in ihren Händen hinab und verzog erneut das Gesicht – es hatte alles keinen Sinn. Sie musste sich einfach daran erinnern, dass sie heute Abend nur ihren Job machte, vielleicht wäre es dann leichter zu ertragen. Wenn sie wenigstens als Palastwache dort arbeiten könnte, dann wäre sie nicht gezwungen als ein Gast verkleidet über die Menschen dort zu wachen...

Sie stellte sich vor ihren Spiegel und blickte in ihr blasses Gesicht, ihre unglücklichen, blauen Augen und ihre kurzen, verwuschelten Haare. Dieses Kleid passte nicht zu ihr, in keinerlei Hinsicht, das wusste sie auch ohne es anzuziehen. Kurz verzog sie ihr hübsches Gesicht, ehe sie sich dazu entschied an ihrer Erscheinung zu arbeiten, zumindest für diesen Abend. Sie trug ihre Haare normalerweise aus praktischen Gründen kurz, es war leichter zu pflegen und war während der Missionen nicht im Weg. Aber es verlieh ihr auch das Aussehen eines normalen, bescheidenen Mädchens und genau dieses Mädchen würde heute Abend in der Menge hervorstechen, genau dieses Mädchen durfte sie heute Abend nicht sein.

_'Ein Vampir zu sein hat nunmal doch seine Vorteile.'_, dachte sie sich lächelnd, als ihre Haare vor ihren Augen an Länge zunahmen. Sie hatte es oft bei ihrem Meister gesehen, seine verschiedenen Frisuren, jenachdem wie viel Macht Integra ihm gewährte zu benutzen und sie hatte sich sehr schnell beigebracht ihre eigene Erscheinung zu verändern, eine Fähigkeit die im Vergleich zu allen anderen sehr leicht zu erlernen war. Ihr erster Schritt auf ihrem langen Weg zur perfekten Draculina.

Sie wickelte die langen, glatten Strähnen, die ihr nun bis zum Steißbein gingen um ihre Finger, ehe sie sich daran machte sich umzuziehen. Jacke und Rock fielen zu ihren Füßen auf den Boden und ließen sie nur in Unterwäsche vor ihrem Spiegel stehen, ein gequälter Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht. Sie konnte nicht fassen, dass sie wirklich dazu gezwungen war den ganzen Abend in diesem Kleid vor ihrem Meister rumzuturnen. So würde er sie niemals ernst nehmen, geschweige denn respektieren. Sie seufzte leise, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr ewiges Gejammer ihr aber mindestens genauso wenig Respekt einbringen würde und machte sich daran dieses unglaubliche Kleid anzuziehen.

Es war ein kurzes, rotes Kleid, dass knapp oberhalb ihrer Knie endete und sehr viel mehr Dekoltee zeigte, als erlaubt sein sollte. Es war ein Neckholder-Kleid, ihr gesamter Rücken, ihre Beine und ihre Arme waren komplett nackt und Seras kam sich unglaublich billig in diesem Kleid vor. Es war unangemessen für solch einen Anlass und sie verstand nicht was Sir Integra geritten hatte, dieses Kleid für sie auszuwählen. Es wirkte eher wie etwas, das Pip für sie aussuchen würde und es würde sie nicht wundern, wenn ihr sexuell frustrierter Freund seine Finger im Spiel hatte. Seit Monaten ließ sie sich nicht von ihm berühren, da würde er vermutlich alles tun um wenigstens ein paar Blicke auf ihre blasse, nackte Haut zu erhaschen. Sie fuhr sich in einer verzweifelten Geste mit ihren Fingern durch ihr langes Haar, strich sie sich dabei nach hinten und beobachte fasziniert, wie die langen Strähnen über ihre Schultern und über ihren Busen fielen, wenigstens etwas Diskretion vor nackten Blicken boten.

Sie spürte ihn in ihrem Kopf und in ihrer unmittelbaren Umgebung, schon bevor sie ihn sah und dennoch zuckte sie etwas zusammen, als sie kalte Schatten über ihre Haut streicheln spürte. Sie beobachtete im Spiegel, wie ihr Meister sich hinter ihr materialisierte, erst die schwarzen Schatten, dann sein breites, zähnezeigendes Grinsen das verheißungsvoll in der Luft schwebte, ehe seine gesamte Erscheinung hinter ihr auftauchte. Sie spannte sich an und ballte ihre Hände zu Fäusten. Zum ersten Mal war sie mit ihrem Meister alleine, seitdem er zurückgekehrt war und ihr aller erster Impuls war sich umzudrehen und ihm sein breites, dreckiges Grinsen aus seinem unmenschlich schönen Gesicht zu schlagen. Unmenschlich schön? Sie biss ihre Zähne zusammen. Was dachte sie denn da? Sie blickte seinem Spiegelbild direkt in die Augen, ein unmöglicher Ausdruck von Schadenfreude in seinem Gesicht, nicht verdeckt von seiner Brille oder seinem Hut. Seras Finger zuckten.

"Schlechter Abend, Fräulein Polizistin?"

Sie schloss ihre Augen und zog die Möglichkeit ihn zu schlagen doch noch einmal in Betracht. Alleine die Tatsache, das er ihr Meister war hielt sie davon ab, obwohl sie sich ziemlich sicher war, dass ihre kleinen Fäuste ihm nicht den geringsten Schaden zufügen könnten.

Reichte es nicht, das er den gesamten Abend Zeit haben würde um sie aufzuziehen? Hatte sie nicht einmal mehr in ihrem eigenen Zimmer Privatsphäre, nur für ein paar wenige Minuten, bevor sie sich in die Höhle des Löwen begeben musste? Und immer noch dieser dämliche Spitzname! Sie war seit über dreißig Jahren keine Polizistin mehr und sie hatte ihren Wert für Hellsing mehr als nur einmal unter Beweis gestellt, hatte herausragende Leistungen erbracht und Sir Integra mehr als nur einmal das Leben gerettet. All das schien ihrem Meister immer noch nicht zu reichen.

Sie erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem er sie zum ersten Mal wirklich bei ihrem Namen genannt hatte. Der Tag, an dem Zorin die Hellsing-Villa angegriffen und die gesamte Belegschaft mit ihren Halluzinationen in den Wahnsinn getrieben hatte, der Tag des Millenium-Kriegs. Sie erinnerte sich daran, wie Pip vor ihren Augen starb, ihr einen letzten Kuss stahl und sie sein Blut trank, es war so deutlich, das es beinahe real wirkte – Aber Pip lebte und der "Pip" in ihren Halluzinationen war nichts anderes gewesen als ein weiterer Soldat der _Gänse_. Sie hatte diesen Menschen komplett ausgesaugt und Zorin vernichtet. Es war nur möglich gewesen weil "Pips" Tod sie in einen Bersekerzustand versetzt hatte, ein unbedachter Schachzug Zorins. Hinterher herauszufinden, dass es die ganze Zeit über nicht wirklich Pip gewesen war hatte sie schockiert – Aber darum ging es hier nicht.

An diesem Tag hatte sie ihre Menschlichkeit beiseite gelegt und das Blut eines lebendigen Wesens getrunken, ihr Meister war stolz genug gewesen sie bei ihrem Namen zu nennen, aber anscheinend waren sie nun zu ihrem alten Muster zurückgekehrt.

"Mein Name ist Seras Victoria."

Sie sah den zufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, das beinahe überraschte Lächeln, schlicht und ergreifend wegen der Tatsache, dass Seras sich letztendlich doch traute ihm die Stirn zu bieten. Sie spürte ein merkwürdiges, aber nicht unangenehmes Ziehen in ihrer Magengegend als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte und ihm direkt in die Augen blickte. Er stand nur wenige Schritte vor ihr und sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor ihrer Brust, eine abwehrende Haltung und gleichzeitig ein Versuch ihr Dekoltee vor seinen Blicken zu schützen. Nicht das sie wirklich glaubte, dass ihr Meister sich für sie interessieren würde, aber sie fühlte sich so etwas sicherer.

"Du bist und bleibst das Fräulein Polizistin." sagte er ruhig, ehe er sich von ihr abwandte und sich an ihrem Tisch niederließ, seine Füße auf diesen warf, als wäre ihr Zimmer sein eigenes Reich und sich grinsend in seinem Stuhl zürücklehnte. Eine seiner feinen Brauen hob sich leicht an, eine stumme Herausforderung, beinahe so als wolle er sehen, wie weit Seras bereit war zu gehen.

Seras seufzte kurz und gab sich in diesem Augenblick geschlagen. Sie war zum ersten Mal seitdem er zurückgekehrt war mit ihm alleine. Das war der einzige Grund, warum sie ihn nicht wegen seines Verhaltens belehrte und sich stattdessen ihm gegenüber an dem Tisch niederließ. Sie suchte nach den richtigen Worten, wollte ihn fragen wieso er hier war, wo er die letzten dreißig Jahre gewesen war, was er gemacht hatte, wie es ihm ging, wieso sie sich so merkwürdig fühlte, wenn sie ihn ansah. Stattdessen faltete sie ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und entschied sich für die aller erste Frage, die ihr in den Sinn kam, musterte ihre schmalen Hände. "Wie sehe ich aus?"

Kurz war es still. Einen Moment zu lange. Sie konnte die Überraschung ihres Meisters durch ihre Verbindung zu ihm spüren, konnte sie in ihrem Kopf fühlen als wäre es ihre eigene, und blickte auf. Ihre Augen blickten direkt in seine und kurz blinzelte sie. Der Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht war tatsächlich überrascht, aber ehe sie ihre Frage zurücknehmen oder etwas anderes sagen konnte, lachte er leise. Die Verwirrung hatte einem amüsierten Ausdruck Platz gemacht, amüsiert, aber nicht spottend oder abneigend und Seras verspannte Schultern entspannten sich etwas bei diesem wahrlich seltenen Anblick.

"Dreißig Jahre. So viele Sachen, die du fragen könntest und du entscheidest dich für die banalste aller Fragen." Seras lachte und zuckte dann kaum merklich mit ihren Schultern. Es gab so viel worüber sie sprechen wollte, aber nichts davon schien über ihre Lippen kommen zu wollen, beinahe so als würde irgendetwas sie davon abhalten. Als wüsste sie intuitiv, dass sie kein Recht hatte ihren Meister persönliche Fragen zu stellen.

Es fiel ihr schwer ein gewöhnliches Gespräch mit ihm zu führen, schlicht und ergreifend weil an ihm absolut nichts [style type="italic"]gewöhnlich[/style] war. Sie hatte schon normale Gespräche mit ihm geführt, natürlich, aber das waren andere Zeiten gewesen und meistens ging es dabei um sie, niemals um ihn. Er war mächtiger und älter als sie, seine bloße Anwesenheit erforderte Respekt und sie hatte das Gefühl sich in seinem riesigen Schatten verstecken zu können vor der gesamten Welt, wie in einem Kokon. Als könnte ihr nichts passieren, wenn dieser Mann in ihrer Nähe war, einfach weil sie seine rohe Stärke durch ihre Verbindung spüren konnte. Eine ehrfurchtgebietene Energie, von der sie wusste, dass er sie niemals gegen sie einsetzen würde und die ihr zusätzlich ein Gefühl der Sicherheit und Erleichterung verlieh, weil dieser mächtige Vampir auf ihrer Seite kämpfte. Dazu kam seine Art sich zu verhalten und zu sprechen, sie wusste nie, was er als nächstes tun würde und was er über sie dachte, alles was er tat überraschte sie und ließ sie sprachlos zurück. Es fiel ihr schwer einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, wenn er sie so intensiv anstarrte und er wusste das ganz genau. Er wusste, wie nervös er sie machte und oft hatte Seras das Gefühl, dass er es bewusst für sein eigenes Amüsement ausnutzte. Alles in allem war er ein unberechenbares Wesen und er verwirrte Seras ungemein.

"Ich bin nicht davon ausgegangen, dass du auch nur eine meiner _wichtigen _Fragen beantworten würdest." sagte Seras dann leise und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl als sie Alucard lachen hörte. "Touché, Fräulein Polizistin."

Sie wandte sich von ihm ab und setzte sich wieder auf ihre Bettkante, brachte so etwas Distanz zwischen sich und ihren Meister. Ihr Blick fiel auf die Schuhe, die neben ihrem Bett auf dem Boden standen, Schuhe die Wilson ihr passend zu dem Kleid mitgebracht hatte. Sie beugte sich vor und zog sie zu sich, musterte sie kurz kritisch. Absätze. Wenn es heute Abend tatsächlich einen Angriff gab und sie gezwungen wäre sich zu verteidigen, hatte sie sehr schlechte Chancen auf einen ordentlichen, ausgeglichenen Kampf. Sie beschäftigte ihre Hände und ihren Verstand mit der Aufgabe diese komplizierten Schuhe irgendwie vernünftig anzuziehen. An und für sich wäre es keine Herausforderung gewesen, aber sie spürte Alucards penetranten Blick auf ihrer Haut, als würde er sie in Flammen setzen, einfach nur, weil er sie ansah. Ihre Hände zitterten ungemein und sie verfehlte den komplizierten Verschluss der Schuhe viel zu oft.

Nach einer Weile blickte sie genervt von ihren Schuhen auf, direkt in das Gesicht ihres Meisters und ihre Augen verengten sich etwas. Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, wenn er sie anstarrte, als würde er sie jeden Augenblick angreifen oder anspringen. Das Lächeln auf seinen Gesicht als ihr Blick den seinen traf war ehrlich, aufrichtig, ein seltenes Lächeln, das Seras kurz den Atem verschlug und sie ihre Wut vergessen ließ.

Er erhob sich von seinem Stuhl und Seras blickte überrascht auf als er zu ihr ans Bett trat. Sein Körper thronte über ihrem, sein riesiger Schatten schien sie zu verschlingen, gab ihr erneut das Gefühl ihm in hundert Jahren nicht gewachsen sein zu können, ehe er sich zu ihr niederkniete. Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas. Ihr Meister, dieser mächtige Mann kniete tatsächlich vor ihr auf den Boden und blickte ihr unter gesenkten Augenlidern direkt in die Augen. Er nahm ihre ungeschickten, leicht zitternden Hände – wieso zitterten ihre Hände? - in seine und zog sie von den Schuhen, ehe er sie selber mit nur wenigen, präzisen Handgriffen verschloss ohne den Blickontakt dabei zu unterbrechen.

Sie war absolut verloren und ihr fehlten jegliche Worte, kein klarer Gedanke wollte sich in ihrem Kopf kristallisieren. Sie benahm sich wie ein Schulmädchen, sie spürte das gestohlene Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen und sie wusste, dass ihr Herz ihr aus der Brust gesprungen wäre, wenn sie noch am leben wäre. Sie verstand es nicht ganz. Sie hatte sich vor dreißig Jahren so verhalten, unerfahren, naiv, dumm und hilfsbedürftig, aber sie war in all dieser Zeit gereift und erwachsen geworden. Das hatte sie jedenfalls gedacht. Alucard schien die verunsicherte und nervöse Seite in ihr zum Vorschein zu bringen, mit einem einfachen Blick und einer leichten Berührung.

Alucards Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem leichten Grinsen, seine Hand rutschte von ihren Knöchel über ihre Wade, hinauf zu ihrem Knie. Seras Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie wurde aus ihren verwirrten Gedanken gerissen, als sie seine Hand über ihre Haut streichen spürte. "Was tust du da?"

Alucard schüttelte den Kopf, beinahe so als wollte er sagen "Aber, Aber, Fräulein Polizistin" und ließ seine Hand weiter nach oben wandern. Seras war kurz davor an die Decke zu springen, als Alucards Hand unter ihr Kleid ruschte, aber seine andere Hand hatte sich fest auf ihr anderes Knie gelegt und hinderte sie an ihrer Flucht. Ihre Augen waren weit, wie die eines aufgescheuchten Rehs und sie war unglaublich schockiert und erschrocken. Was tat ihr Meister da?

Sie spürte seine Finger kurz über die nackte zarte Haut ihres Innenschenkels streichen, ehe sie ein ungewohntes Gefühl spürte, irgendetwas wandte sich um ihren Oberschenkel und zog sich unter Alucards Fingern zusammen, wie ein festes Band. Seine Hände verschwanden von ihren Beinen und irritiert blickte sie auf ihren Oberschenkel hinab. Ihr Kleid war weit hochgeschoben, zeigte viel von ihren langen, schlanken Beinen und an der Stelle wo vor kurzem noch Alucards Finger waren befand sich nun ein schlichter, schwarzer Pistolenholster.

Sie hatte sich wie ein verdammtes Schulmädchen benommen und gedacht, dass Alucard sie unsittlich berührte obwohl er nur an die Arbeit gedacht hatte – Sie hätte sich in diesem Augenblick am liebsten in ihrem Sarg versteckt, mal wieder, nur mit dem Unterschied, dass sie dieses Mal bestimmt nicht mehr herauskommen würde.

Alucard schien diesen Gedanken gehört zu haben, denn er lachte kurz, ein Geräusch, das Seras das Blut in ihre Wangen schießen ließ. Wenn sie noch mehr Beweise brauchte, dass Alucard so gar nicht an ihr interessiert war, hier hatte sie einen wirklich handfesten.

Aber musste er sie dabei so viel berühren? Und wie er sie angesehen hatte... Unsicher blickte sie von dem Holster an ihrem Schenkel zu ihrem Meister auf. Er thronte immer noch über ihr, sein übliches Markenzeichen Grinsen auf seinen Lippen, aber seine Augen wiesen eine Emotion auf, eine Wärme, die ihr bekannt vorkam. Sie sah wie seine Augen über ihre Brüste huschten, hinauf zu ihren Lippen, die sie fest zusammen gepresst hatte, über ihre geröteten Wangen. Ehe Seras dem Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht einen Namen geben konnte war der Moment vorbei und er fing an sich vor ihren Augen in Schatten aufzulösen.

"Du siehst bezaubernd aus."

Sein breites Grinsen war das letzte was verschwand, ließ Seras erneut alleine in ihren eigenen vier Wänden mit einem Knoten in ihrem Magen und ihrem Hals. Sie ließ einen zittrigen Atemzug aus, von dem sie nicht gemerkt hatte, dass sie ihn gehalten hatte und schloss ihre Augen, versuchte zu zählen um ihre rasenden Gedanken zu beruhigen. Was war das gerade gewesen? Hatte sie sich den Ausdruck in seinen Augen nur eingebildet, hatte er ihr tatsächlich ein Kompliment genacht? Und sein Lächeln? Wieso hatte er sie überhaupt berührt?

Sie stieß ein frustriertes Geräusch aus und erhob sich ruckartig von ihrem Bett. Sie wollte zu ihrem Schreibtisch gehen und die Nachbildung von Alucards Jackal in dem frisch erschaffenen Holster befestigen, hatte aber ihre neuen Schuhe vergessen und stolperte kurz etwas nach vorne, hielt sich an der Wand fest und konnte sich so vor einem Sturz retten. So viel zu der Leichtfüßigkeit und Grazie eines Vampires.

Sie schaffte es irgendwie sich auf den hohen Absätzen fortzubewegen und befestigte die Jackal II in dem Holster, ehe sie sich den Stoff wieder ordentlich über die Beine zog. Das Kleid fiel locker über ihre Beine und versteckte die Existenz ihrer Waffe gut. Vielleicht war dieses Kleid doch Sir Integras Entscheidung gewesen, in dieser einen Hinsicht erfüllte es auf jeden Fall seinen Zweck.

Sie entschied sich in dem Moment, an dem es an ihrer Tür klopfte dazu, ihre Gedanken später zu ordnen. Dieser Ball diente nicht dem höheren Zweck, sie zu quälen, es war schlicht und ergreifend ihr Job. Sie war dort um die Menschen zu beschützen und vielleicht etwas über diese Vampire herauszufinden. Sie packte das Verhalten ihres Meisters in ihren Hinterkopf, gewillt sich später näher damit auseinander zu setzen, auch wenn sie bezweifelte, dass sie zu einem befriedigenden Ergebnis kommen würde.

/ / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / / /

Ich werde versuchen die Kapitel im Wochentakt hochzuladen, 2 weitere Kapitel hab ich noch. Auf fanfiktion . de unter dem Autornamen "Athanasia" habe ich früher angefangen hochzuladen und poste Ende der Woche das 4. Kapitel, wer es also wirklich _kaum_ erwarten kann, kann dort weiterlesen (:

Danke für die Favoriteneinträge und das Review, habe mich sehr gefreut.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel _Drei_**

„_This is a test of your strength and your will to survive,_

_if you give up now they're going to eat you alive."_

_Es war ihr Todestag. Sie wusste nicht, wie sie diesen Tag sonst nennen sollte. Vor nur wenigen Stunden hatte ein Unbekannter ihr mit seiner riesigen Pistole die Lungen zerfetzt, und doch war sie nun hier, am atmen, am leben._

„_**Tut mir leid, es ist eine sehr große Pistole. Du wirst nicht mehr lange leben. Wie entscheidest du dich?"**_

_Sie hatte absolut keine Ahnung, was dieser riesige, unbekannte und wirklich gruselige Mann damit meinte. Er thronte über ihr und sie konnte nichts anderes erkennen als seine leuchtenden, gelben Brillengläser, in denen sich die schrecklichsten Szenen ihres Lebens abzuspielen schienen. Sie sah den schlimmsten Tag in ihrem Leben, der Tag, an dem ihre Eltern starben, sah ihre Leichen vor ihren Augen, all das Blut. Sie konnte noch nicht sterben. _

_Sie hatte blind ihre Hand nach dem Unbekannten ausgestreckt. Er hatte ihr eine Chance gegeben, sie hatte eine Wahl zu treffen. Sie wollte leben, unbedingt. Aber sie wusste nicht, worauf sie sich in diesem Moment wirklich eingelassen hatte. _

„_**Oh ja, es ist wirklich eine... wundervolle Nacht."**_

_Die letzten Worte, die sie hörte, bevor sie ihr Bewusstsein verlor. Als sie wieder erwachte, war sie in einem unbekannten Raum, in unbekannter Kleidung, ihre Verletzung war verschwunden und sie hatte... Hunger._

„_**Na, wie geht's? Wie fühlst du dich als Draculina, Fräulein Polizistin?" **_

_Sie hatte nicht das Gefühl, als hätte sich irgendetwas geändert Sie fühlte sich, als wäre nie etwas gewesen, als wäre der ganze Abend nicht mehr als ein fürchterlicher Traum. Aber dieser unbekannte Mann war da, ihre Zähne waren eindeutig zu Reißzähnen geworden, die eines gefährlichen Monsters und sie konnte sein Blut riechen, sein verdammtes Blut und ihr Magen rumorte. Sie war eindeutig von Ghuls und einem Vampir bedroht worden und war nun selber ein Wesen der Nacht, abhängig von dem Blut anderer Menschen... _

_Sie trug die Uniform, die diese seltsame Frau und der gruselige Butler ihr gebracht hatten. Sie war nun ein Mitglied dieser Organisation, sie war nun ein Monster, gezwungen andere Monster zu bekämpfen. _

_Verrückt. Bis vor kurzem hatte es Monster für sie nur in schlechten Filmen und Alpträumen gegeben. In Zukunft würde sich ihr Leben um nichts anderes mehr drehen. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, was dieser Mann, Alucard, ihr Schöpfer und Meister, ihr dort angeboten hatte. Sie wollte nicht sterben und doch war sie nun tot... irgendwie jedenfalls. Dennoch kam ihr nicht eine einzige Sekunde lang der Gedanke, dass sie die falsche Wahl getroffen hatte. _

_Sie leckte sich nervös über die spitzen, neuen Fangzähne in ihrem Mund und blickte sich in dem leeren Schießraum um. Es gab keine Kopfhörer, so wie sie aus den Räumlichkeiten der Polizeiwache gewohnt war und die Pistolen waren viel größer als die, die sie normalerweise benutzte. Der Raum, die gesamte Villa, wirkte wie ausgestorben. Es war mitten in der Nacht und dennoch war sie hellwach. Sie hatte einiges über Vampire gelesen und gehört und anscheinend war nicht alles Unfug gewesen. Sie hatte sich noch nie so wach gefühlt wie in diesem Augenblick und sie wusste irgendwie, dass sie sich mit Sonnenuntergang schlafen legen würde. Ein merkwürdiges Gefühl. Vielleicht würde sie die Sonne nie wieder sehen. _

_Sie hängte ein Papierziel an den vorhergesehenen Mechanismus und ließ ihn dann nach hinten fahren. Sie trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den anderen, ehe sie nach der großen, unhandlichen Pistole griff und sie auf das große Papierstück richtete. Sie kniff ihre Augen etwas zusammen, zielte, und schoss dem Ziel genau in die Schulter, spürte den Rückstoß der Pistole kaum. Eine gute Position, um den Feind zu entwaffnen, ohne ihn tödlich zu verletzen. Sie nickte kurz, zufrieden mit diesem Ergebnis und ihre nächste Kugel landete im Bauch des Papierziels. _

„_Was tust du denn da, Fräulein Polizistin?" Sie zuckte zusammen und ließ erschrocken die sperrige Pistole fallen, die mit einem lauten, knallendem Geräusch auf dem Boden aufkam. Sie drehte sich ruckartig um und blickte genau in das Gesicht des Unbekannten – ihres Meisters. Sein Blick war auf das Papierziel fixiert, seine Augenbrauen zusammengezogen, seine Lippen zusammengepresst, alles in allem ein Ausdruck, der seine Unzufriedenheit nur zu gut spiegelte. Seras zog ihre Schultern kurz etwas hoch. _

„_Ich übe." Alucard blickte von dem Papierziel wieder zu ihr und sein Gesichtsausdruck neutralisierte sich, machte erneut Platz für eine emotionslose Maske. „Dummes Mädchen. Nichts, was du bei der Polizei gelernt hast, wird dir in deinem neuen Leben weiterhelfen." _

_Er hob seine Hand etwas an, offene Handinnenfläche nach oben, und die Pistole, die Seras zuvor hatte fallen lassen, landete zwischen seinen wartenden Fingern. Ehe Seras wirklich realisieren konnte, was sie da gerade gesehen hatte, geschweige denn erahnen konnte, was er vorhatte, richtete er die Pistole auf sie und drückte ab. Ein, zwei, drei Mal. Knall. Knall. Knall._

_Sie kniff ihre Augen zusammen und schrie, als sie die Patronen genau an ihren Ohren vorbeirauschen hörte. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, dass ihr Meister das was er in Cheddar begonnen hatte nun doch beenden und sie umbringen würde._

„_Schau." Sie gehorchte sofort ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, drehte sich wieder um und blickte auf das Ziel. Alle drei Schüsse waren perfekt durch die Stirn des Papierziels gegangen, alle drei durch das selbe Loch. Ihre Augen weiteten sich etwas. Das Opfer wäre bei dieser Art von Schuss sofort tot! _

„_Und genau das ist der Sinn und Zweck. Unsere Gegner sind untote Monster, Ghuls, Kreaturen, die nur noch leben um zu fressen. Du verletzt sie nicht, du tötest sie." Ihre Augen wurden falls möglich noch größer, als sie feststellte, dass dieser Mann ihre Gedanken lesen konnte. Das konnte nicht wahr sein! Konnte diese ganze Situation eigentlich noch gruseliger und ungewöhnlicher werden?_

_Sie hätte nie wieder so etwas ähnliches wie Privatsphäre!_

_Fast wie auf Befehl, spürte sie wie er hinter sie trat, spürte wie seine Brust sich an ihren Rücken schmiegte und zuckte unwillkürlich zusammen. Sie spürte, wie eine Hand sich auf ihre Hüfte legte und sie an ihrer Flucht hinderte, wie lange Finger ihr Handgelenk umfassten und die Pistole in ihre Hand gelegt wurde. Er brachte sie dazu, den Griff der Pistole mit ihrer schmalen Hand zu umfassen und legte seine eigene, viel größere Hand dann über ihre auf den Griff. Er stand viel näher, als erlaubt sein sollte und Seras konnte seinen kalten Atem an ihrem Ohr spüren, als er die Pistole hob und zielte. So viel zu Privatsphäre. Sie musste hier unbedingt weg!_

_Sie konnte sich nicht konzentrieren, spürte, dass ihre Wangen sich röteten – interessant, dass dies selbst als Untote noch möglich war – und presste ihre Lippen zusammen. Sie konnte ihn leise lachen hören, ein Geräusch, das ihr die Haare zu Berge stehen ließ, allerdings nicht in einer unangenehmen Art und Weise. Wann war ihr das letzte Mal jemand so nahe gewesen, wann hatte sie das letzte Mal die Wärme eines anderen Lebewesens gespürt? _

_Merkwürdig. Sie konnte sich wage daran erinnern, dass seine Hände eiskalt gewesen waren, als er ihre Hand in Cheddar in seine genommen hatte. Doch nun war sie warm, beinahe glühend heiß, schien ihre eigene Haut zu verbrennen._

„_Du zerstörst die motorischen Funktionen dieser Monster, wenn du ihr Gehirn zerstörst. Damit tötest du sie. Ziel auf den Kopf." _

_Seras schluckte kurz etwas und hob die Pistole weiter an. Alucards Griff war unnachgiebig, hielt ihre Hand tödlich still und unterdrückte jegliches zittern. _

„_Schieß." Sie gehorchte. Die Patrone raste direkt auf den Kopf des Papierziels zu, flog präzise durch das Loch, das ihr Meister vorher erschaffen hatte. _

_Sein Griff löste sich von ihrer Hand und er trat zurück. Seras atmete tief durch und schloss kurz ihre Augen. **Wir sind Monster, die andere Monster töten. **Das war ab heute ihr Schicksal? Sinnloses, brutales töten? Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie damit leben konnte – wenn man das in ihrem Zustand überhaupt noch leben nannte. _

_Sie drehte sich erneut zu ihm um, blickte ihm direkt in die Augen und lächelte etwas, als sie den zufriedenen Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht sah. Sie entschied sich dazu, diesen kleinen Erfolgsmoment gut in Erinnerung zu behalten – Sie bezweifelte irgendwie, dass sie in naher Zukunft viele davon haben würde. _

„_Mit einer geladenen Waffe und einer ruhigen Hand wirst du hier vielleicht überleben, Fräulein Polizistin." Das Grinsen, das nach diesen Worten auf seinen Lippen erschien war riesig, zeigte seine perfekten weißen, spitzen Zähne._

„_Und ich kenne genau die richtige Waffe für dich." _

___/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / __/ / / / / / _  


Die Luft war dick und unglaublich schwer zu atmen, ließen sie leicht schwanken. Umstehende würden es auf das Glas Rotwein schieben, das sie in ihren schmalen Händen hielt, doch der Geruch von so vielen Menschen, von so unglaublich viel Blut, machte sie wahnsinnig. So viele Gestalten, die so viele Dinge auf einmal fühlten, die Endorphine ausschütteten, der Geruch von Euphorie war so dick in der Luft, dass Seras sich absolut benebelt fühlte und ihre Sinne verrückt spielten. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass es so schlimm werden würde.

Sie hatte von der Sekunde, in der Pip ihre Hand genommen und sie zu der Limousine geführt hatte gewusst, dass heute Abend irgendetwas passieren würde. Irgendetwas würde passieren, irgendetwas furchtbares. Sie war wild entschlossen ihre gesamte Zeit auf diesen Ball mit Arbeit zu füllen, ihre Augen ununterbrochen offen zu halten, ihre Aufmerksamkeit nicht für eine Sekunde schleifen zu lassen. Doch als Pip sie durch die riesigen Türen, durch mehrere verworrene Gänge und schließlich in den bombastischen Ballraum fühlte, wurde ihr direkt ein Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht.

All diese Gerüche schlugen ihr ins Gesicht und von der ersten Sekunde an war ihr schlecht. Sie konnte sich hier nicht konzentrieren, ihre empfindliche Nase schien jeden Hauch von Parfüm auf einmal aufzunehmen, zusammen mit den Gefühlen aller hundert und mehr Menschen in diesem Raum.

Sie hatte sich Hilfe suchend an ihren Meister gewendet, doch der hatte nicht viel übrig für ihre offene Darstellung von Schwäche. Er hatte sie abschätzig gemustert und ihr sein eigenes, unberührtes Glas in die Hand gedrückt, von dem sie wusste, dass es Wein vermischt mit Blut beinhaltete. „Trink das und halt dich bedeckt. Du musst wirklich lernen, all diese Eindrücke auszublenden, Fräulein Polizistin." waren seine einzigen Worte, ehe er sie alleine inmitten unglaublich vieler, unbekannter Menschen hatte stehen lassen um zu Sir Integra zurückzukehren.

Er hatte leicht reden. In ihrem gesamten untoten Dasein war sie noch nie gezwungen gewesen mit so unglaublich vielen Leuten auf engen Raum zu verweilen, wann hätte sie denn Gelegenheit dazu gehabt, so etwas zu lernen? Pip war ihr in dieser Situation ebenfalls keine Hilfe und sie hatte ihn weit, weit weggeschickt um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

Nun stand sie hier, weit abseits der normalen Masse, so wie ihr Meister es befohlen hatte und versuchte nicht zu atmen. Sie war nicht mehr darauf angewiesen, immerhin war sie tot und ihre Organe funktionierten ohnehin nicht mehr so, wie sie sollten. Aber es war eine menschliche Angewohnheit und angenehmer, als stocksteif wie eine Statue dazustehen und sie tat sich in diesem Moment wirklich schwer sich daran zu gewöhnen, dass ihre Brust sich nicht mehr mit den gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte, ihr kompletter Körper vollkommen still war. Das Blut, das Alucard ihr gegeben hatte half tatsächlich ein bisschen gegen die Übelkeit, doch ihr Kopf dröhnte immer noch unangenehm.

Sobald sie wieder zurück in der Hellsing-Villa war, würde sie Wilson hiervon erzählen. Von wegen Vampire konnten nicht krank werden!

Sie hatte sich, kaum hatten sie diesen Raum betreten, von den anderen distanziert um nicht von all diesen Eindrücken erstickt zu werden, doch nun, wo sie nicht mehr atmete beruhigten sich ihre Sinne immerhin etwas und sie fing an sich für ihre Umgebung zu interessieren. Die Menschen, unterhielten sich, tanzten und lachten. Entgegen all ihrer Erwartungen blendete sie mit ihrer Erscheinung ein, doch sie konnte einzelne Gesprächsfetzen mit ihrem sensiblen Ohren wahrnehmen und wusste, dass dies eine Welt war, in die sie nicht gehörte. Sie war eine Polizistin, Söldnerin, sie war nicht einmal mehr menschlich. Am heutigen Abend ging es um Politik und Reichtum, Dinge mit denen sie ihr gesamtes Leben lang nichts zu tun hatte und von denen sie absolut nichts verstand.

Sie konnte ihren Meister spüren, unmittelbar in der Nähe der Queen. Sie lächelte kurz etwas, erinnerte sich an den Tag, an dem sie ihren Meister auf Knien vor dieser Frau gesehen hatte, charmant wie eh und je. Sie musste mittlerweile über 100 Jahre alt sein... Manchmal wunderte Seras sich, wieso sie noch lebte. Aber nachdem sie Vampiren und Abarten von Menschen, wie Alexander Anderson gegenüber getreten war, sollte sie das eigentlich nicht wundern.

Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf um diesen Gedanken abzuschütteln, ehe sie sich von ihrem kleinen Versteck entfernte und sich auf die Suche nach ihrem Freund machte.

Ohne zu atmen schob sie sich durch die anderen Gäste, passte dabei auf nicht über ihre eigenen Füße zu stolpern oder einen Gast versehentlich zu berühren. Ihre eiskalte Haut würde jedem einzelnen einen Schrecken einjagen und das wollte sie soweit wie möglich vermeiden.

Sie fand Pip ziemlich schnell, er stand mit Sir Integra und ihr unbekannten Menschen abseits der Tanzfläche, auf der sich vereinzelte Paare zu der ruhigen, klassischen Musik bewegten. Sie war froh, dass ihr das bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt erspart worden war. Kurz überlegte sie, ob sie zu Sir Integra und Pip stoßen sollte, aber all diese unbekannten Menschen machten sie nervös und sie entschied sich dagegen. Außerdem würde Pip bestimmt die Gelegenheit ergreifen sie auf die Tanzfläche zu zerren, keine guten Aussichten. Sie würde sich abseits halten, dort wo sie hin gehörte und nun endlich anfangen ihren Job zu machen.

Sie durchquerte die große Halle, schnappte hier und da vereinzelte Gesprächsfetzen auf, konzentrierte sich allerdings auf das Wesentliche. Sie war auf der Suche nach Anzeichen für Ärger, nach anderen Vampiren, nach irgendetwas, das ihre Anwesenheit auf diesem feinen Ball rechtfertigen würde. Sie versuchte, ihre Sinne auszustrecken, überlegte es sich allerdings schnell wieder anders, als ihr Kopf erneut schmerzhaft zu dröhnen anfing. Ein Ruck ging durch ihren Körper und schnell trank sie den letzten Rest Blut in ihrem Glas, ehe sie es auf das Tablett eines Kellners stellte und den Raum verließ.

Es war beinahe unmöglich, sich in diesem Raum auf irgendetwas zu konzentrieren. Ihre Sinne spielten vollkommen verrückt, viel zu viele Eindrücke um sie alle zu verarbeiten, sie wusste gar nicht wo sie anfangen sollte.

Sie lehnte sich in einem menschenleeren , dunklen Flur gegen eine Wand und schloss ihre Augen. Sie sollte nicht hier sein, sollte in dem Ballsaal bleiben und aufpassen, aber sie brauchte ein paar Sekunden frische Luft, oder zumindest irgendeine Art von Luft die nicht die Luft in diesem Raum war. Sie atmete tief ein und aus, ein und aus, ehe sie ihre Augen wieder öffnete. Ihr Meister war auf dem Weg zu ihr. Seine Energie könnte sie über jede Entfernung, über jede Menschenmenge hinweg wahrnehmen, war sie so fest in ihrem Kopf verankert, als wäre sie ein Teil von ihr.

Sie blickte in dem Moment zur Seite, als ihr Meister um die Ecke trat. Er sah unverschämt gut aus und Seras schämte sich beinahe ein wenig für diesen Gedanken. Er trug dem Anlass entsprechend einen schlichten, schwarzen Anzug, ein weinrotes Hemd. Die schwarze Krawatte um seinen Hals setzte dem gesamten noch die Krone auf. Er sah beinahe so aus, wie an dem Tag, an dem sie nach Rio geflogen waren, blendete wunderbar in die Adlige und Reichen um ihn herum ein. Nur seine Haare trug er dieses Mal kurz.

Sehen

Er kam auf sie zu, blieb nur wenige Schritte von ihr entfernt stehen und reichte ihr seine Hand. Seras blinzelte verwirrt, ehe sie ihren Blick von seiner blassen Hand riss und ihrem Meister wieder in die Augen schaute. Er sah sie mit einem Lächeln an, das sie von ihm nicht gewohnt war. Das ruhige, abwartende Lächeln eines Jägers. Sie war naiv, aber diesen Blick konnte sie bei jedem Lebewesen erkennen – Der Blick eines Wesens, das einen Plan hatte. Seine roten Augen offenbarten einen ungewöhnlichen Glanz, schienen in der Dunkelheit des unbenutzten Ganges mit einer gewaltigen Intensität zu brennen.

„Würdest du mit mir tanzen, Seras Victoria?" Ihr Name auf seinen Lippen schockierte sie mehr, als sie gedacht hätte. Er rollte das „r" in ihrem Namen, ein ungewohnter Klang, der ihren Atem stocken ließ. Allen möglichen Worten und Gedanken beraubt konnte sie nicht mehr tun als nicken, ohne wirklich über seine Frage nachzudenken. Sie legte ihre Hand in seine und er umfasste sie, ein starker, beständiger Griff, ehe er sie in den Ballraum zurück führte, aus dem sie vor wenigen Minuten zuvor noch geflüchtet war.

Er führte sie ohne Umschweife auf die Tanzfläche. Sie atmete, doch alles was sie in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe wahrnehmen konnte, war der Geruch seines mächtigen, alten Blutes. Seine Präsenz nahm ihre Sinne vollkommen in Beschlag, jeder einzelne war komplett auf ihren Meister fixiert. Er verhakte seine Hand mit ihrer und ehe sie genau wusste, worauf sie sich gerade eingelassen hatte und sich wirklich bewusst machen konnte, dass sie eingewilligt hatte mit ihrem Meister zu tanzen, legte er seine andere Hand auf ihre Hüfte und zog sie näher an sich heran, als erlaubt sein sollte. Sein maskuliner Geruch und der Duft seines Blutes, das durch seine Adern rauschte beruhigten sie auf verrückte Art und Weise. Sie konnte seine unglaubliche Macht durch seinen Körper pulsieren spüren, bis in seine starken Hände, die ihren Körper und ihre Hand fest umfassten.

Sie traute sich erneut tief einzuatmen und legte ihre Hand auf seine Schulter, spürte wie seine längeren, schwarzen Strähnen ihre Finger strichen, wie die Muskeln sich unter ihren Fingern leicht anspannten und hatte aus irgendeinem Grund das Gefühl, dass diese Berührung intimer war als jeder Kuss, den sie jemals mit Pip geteilt hatte. Sie ließ sich von ihm führen, spürte seinen kalten Atem an ihrem Ohr, als er sich etwas zu ihr hinab beugte und seine seidigen, schwarzen Haarsträhnen an ihrer Wange.

In diesem Augenblick, das wusste sie, sollte sie sich unglaublich schuldig fühlen. Irgendwo in diesem Raum war ihr Freund, den sie fort geschickt hatte um alleine zu sein, weil sie sich in diesem Raum nicht wohlfühlte und sich auf die Arbeit konzentrieren musste und nun stand sie hier mit ihrem Meister und hatte das Gefühl ihm nicht nahe genug sein zu können. Langsam, ganz langsam, schien sie zu begreifen. Sie begriff, wieso sie sich nicht von Pip berühren lassen wollte und was in ihrer Beziehung nicht stimme. Sie weigerte sich weiter darüber nachzudenken, jedenfalls für diesen Moment. Dieses Gebiet war dünnes Eis und sie war nicht bereit dazu, ein Risiko einzugehen, egal welcher Art. Egal was es war, was sie in diesem Augenblick fühlte, egal was sie dazu veranlasste sich gegen ihren Meister zu lehnen und das Gefühl zu haben, dass sie hierher gehörte, sie durfte einfach nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Hast du Spaß, Fräulein Polizistin?" Alucards Stimme so nahe an ihrem Ohr riss sie aus ihren Gedanken, ließ sie kurz etwas zusammenzucken, ehe sie langsam ihren Kopf schüttelte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, wie sie ihre Gefühle am besten ausdrücken sollte und überlegte kurz, was sie sagen sollte, legte sich die richtigen Worte zurecht, ehe sie den Mund öffnete; „Ich habe das Gefühl, nicht hierher zu gehören."

Alucard lachte leise, ein Geräusch, dass ihr einen angenehmen Schauer den Rücken hinab jagte. Sie fühlte, wie seine Hand langsam von ihrer Hüfte über ihren Rücken strich, den Stoff des Kleides hinter sich ließ und an ihrem nackten Steißbein inne hielt, eine hauchzarte Berührung die Seras dazu veranlasste sich noch mehr gegen ihren Meister zu lehnen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch entfachte.

Was war nur los mit ihr? Was war nur los mit ihrem Meister, dass er sie so berührte? Die gesamte Situation und ihre eigenen Gefühle überforderten sie gerade unheimlich und am schlimmsten war die Tatsache, dass ihre Instinkte nicht eintraten um sie zu retten. Ihr üblicher Impuls zu fliehen, ihre normale Abneigung gegen Berührungen, verschwunden. Was machte dieser Mann mit ihr?

Alucards Gesicht war keinen Atemzug später plötzlich nahe vor ihrem eigenen und er blickte ihr genau in die Augen. Sie konnte die Details in seinen Augen wahrnehmen, die verschiedenen Reflektionen des Lichtes auf seinen schönen, roten Iriden die seinen Blick so unglaublich durchdringend machten. Sie kannte diese Augen in der wildesten Form der Blutlust, sie kannte diese Augen voller Schmerz und Reue über seine eigene Vergangenheit, sie kannte diese Augen spottend und distanziert, aber noch nie in ihrem verhältnismäßig kurzen Leben als Draculina hatte sie in den Augen dieses ewig gelangweilten Vampirs, der immer auf der Suche nach einer neuen Herausforderung war, etwas ähnliches gesehen wie Interesse. Neugierde und Aufregung über ein neues Spielzeug, natürlich, aber noch nie hatte er so ehrlich interessiert ausgesehen. Ein Grinsen auf seinen blutroten Lippen, sein Gesicht unmenschlich schön und perfekt und Seras war von dem Ausdruck in seinen Augen so gefesselt, dass sie nicht hätte wegsehen können, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, konnte nicht einmal mehr ihre eigenen Gedanken ordnen und sich bewusst machen, dass sie ihren Meister erneut als unmenschlich schön bezeichnet hatte.

„Du hast Recht, du gehörst nicht hierher." fing er langsam an und Seras fühlte sich unter seinem Blick merkwürdig nackt. Noch nie hatte sie jemand so intensiv angesehen und das Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch wurde stärker, ein unbekanntes und merkwürdiges Gefühl.

Er grinste nur etwas breiter, schien ganz genau zu wissen was in ihr vorging und bewegte seine Finger an ihrem Steißbein nun in langsamen, kreisartigen Berührungen, die Seras nur noch mehr ablenkten. Sie wusste nicht mehr, worauf sie sich konzentrieren sollte, so viele Dinge passierten auf einmal. Alucard nahm jeden ihrer Sinne in Beschlag, sie konnte nur ihn sehen, nur ihn riechen, nur ihn spüren Was passierte hier? „Die Masken von Adligen sind vergleichsweise unauffällig, aber nichts heute Abend ist echt. Nur deine Schönheit und Unschuld sticht durch ihre Ehrlichkeit hervor."

Seras Augen weiteten sich nach seinen Worten etwas und er lächelte sie an. Plötzlich war seine Hand an ihrem Gesicht, strich ihr langsam eine vereinzelte, lange Haarsträhne hinter die Ohren, berührte im nächsten Atemzug mit seinem Daumen sanft ihre Unterlippe und schob sie etwas nach unten.

Seras war wie gelähmt, als ihr Meister sich zu ihr vorbeugte, seine Augenlider etwas gesenkt und dennoch wachsam und gefährlich. Sie sah sein zufriedenes Grinsen, das Leuchten in seinen Augen, seine Lippen waren nur noch ein paar Zentimeter von ihren entfernt, sein Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem eigenen, sie konnte ihn förmlich schon schmecken – doch plötzlich änderte sich der Ausdruck in Alucards Augen. Ein breites, zähnezeigendes Grinsen schlich sich auf seine Lippen und er zog sich wieder zurück.

„Ich habe etwas zu erledigen."

So schnell wie der Moment gekommen war, war er vorbei. Sie war sich nicht einmal sicher, was genau gerade passiert war, fing gerade erst an zu begreifen, was ihr Meister im Inbegriff gewesen war zu tun, da ließ er sie inmitten der Tanzfläche alleine stehen und verschwand in der Menge. Ihre kleinen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten, ihr Magen fühlte sich schwer an und schnell machte sie kehrt und verließ die Tanzfläche ebenfalls in entgegen gesetzter Richtung.

Sie wusste nicht, wie sie sich nun fühlen sollte. Was war das gerade gewesen? Was für ein Spiel trieb ihr Meister? Sie hatte schon vor dreißig Jahren nicht viel für seine Spielchen übrig gehabt, und dass sie nun förmlich gezwungen wurde in einem mitzuspielen, anscheinend sogar der Mittelpunkt war, machte sie nervös.

Er wollte sie küssen, oder? Das hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet? Sie neigte dazu Sachen zu über dramatisieren, vielleicht interpretierte sie zu viel in seine Berührungen? Aus welchem Grund hätte Alucard sie denn küssen wollen? Aber der Ausdruck in seinen Augen, seine Hand in ihrem Gesicht – Sie stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit ein paar umstehender Gäste auf sich. Sie lächelte kurz so bezaubernd, wie sie es konnte ohne ihre langen Fangzähne zu präsentieren, praktisch als Entschuldigung, ehe sie sich daran machte diesen großen Saal zu verlassen, so wie sie es getan hatte bevor ihr Meister sie geholt hatte.

Dieser Bastard. Er war nicht mehr als eine Woche zurück und schon machte er sie wieder wahnsinnig.

Sie verließ das riesige Gebäude und trat in de wunderschönen, großen Garten heraus. Die kalte Nachtluft wirkte beruhigend auf ihr gereiztes Gemüt und der Geruch der Blumen weckte Erinnerungen an bessere Tage, an Tage, in denen sie noch nicht gezwungen war Blut zu trinken oder an denen ihr Meister sie verrückt machte.

Sie lief nur ein kurzes Stück, ehe sie sich auf eine der kleinen Bänke setzte und zu dem sternenklaren Himmel aufblickte. Es war Vollmond, wie in der Nacht damals in Cheddar, vor einer halben Ewigkeit, als ihr Meister sie zu einem Vampir machte. Sie krallte ihre Hände in den Stoff ihres Kleides fest und schloss ihre Augen.

Nein, sie hatte diese Entscheidung nie bereut. Nicht wirklich, jedenfalls. Sie hatte einen Sinn in ihrem Leben und war gut in dem was sie tat. Sie hatte alles was sie brauchte und noch ein wenig mehr. Jeder bei Hellsing hatte sich um sie gekümmert, nachdem ihr Meister sie alleine gelassen hatte, Wilson, Integra, Pip und seine Männer. Sie wäre in den letzten Jahren nie so stark geworden, wenn sie alle nicht gewesen wären.

Und nun tauchte Alucard wieder auf und ließ ihr Selbstvertrauen in hundert kleine Teile zerspringen.

Dieser verdammte, arrogante Mistkerl.

Sie blickte auf, als sie ein Rascheln in den Büschen hörte. Es war leise, ein gewöhnlicher Mensch hätte es nicht einmal gehört, aber ihre geschärften Sinne nahmen diese Störung klar und deutlich wahr. Sie spürte einen kalten Luftzug, spürte dass sie beobachtet wurde. Sie blickte in die Richtung, aus der das Geräusch kam und verengte ihre Augen kurz etwas. Ihre Vampirsinne waren ungewöhnlich ausgeprägt für einen jungen Vampir ihres Alters, was eindeutig an dem starken Blutes ihres Meisters lag, normalerweise hatten diese Sinne sie noch nie im Stich gelassen. Sie _wusste_ das irgendjemand hier war.

„Wirklich gut, wirklich gut. Du bist nicht umsonst der neue Schoßhund Hellsings."

Sie schrie fast erschrocken auf, als wie aus heiterem Himmel eine Gestalt direkt vor ihr erschien, so nahe, dass sein Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter von ihrem eigenen entfernt war. Sie erschrak sich so sehr, dass sie nach hinten über kippte und hart auf den Boden aufkam, verfolgt von dem Gelächter des Unbekannten.

Kurz sah sie Sterne vor ihren Augen, als ihr Hinterkopf brutal Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden machte, ehe sie etwas blinzelte und ihre Sicht sich wieder neutralisierte. Über ihr schwebte das Gesicht des Unbekannten, ein zähnezeigendes, breites Grinsen auf dem blassen Gesicht.

„Mächtige Vorfahren und Talent schützen anscheinend nicht vor Tollpatschigkeit."

Sie richtete sich schnell wieder auf, wich ein paar Schritte von ihm zurück und strich sich den Dreck von ihrem Kleid, ehe sie den Unbekannten anblickte – Ihr ganzer Körper war angespannt und in Alarmbereitschaft, jederzeit bereit nach der Waffe an ihrem Schenkel zu greifen und um ihr Leben zu kämpfen. Der Unbekannte war ein Vampir, kein starker oder furchteinflößender, aber nichts desto trotz ein Vampir im Buckingham Palace, auf einem Ball mit unzählig vielen Menschen, die durch seine bloße Anwesenheit in Gefahr gebracht wurden.

Er sah unscheinbar aus. Schlichter schwarzer Anzug und Haare, die schmutzig und fettig aussahen, durch das viele Gel das er benutzt hatte um sie alle an seinen Kopf zu klatschen. Sein Gesicht war plump, etwas ründlich, große rote Augen. Seras fühlte sich als hätte ihr jemand in den Magen geschlagen, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass dieser Junge beinahe noch ein Kind gewesen war, als er zu einem Vampir gemacht wurde, er dürfte keine 15 Jahre alt gewesen sein. Seinem Geruch nach zu Folge war er noch ein sehr junger Vampir, viel jünger als sie. Sie war kurz davor etwas ähnliches wie Mitleid mit dem Kind zu empfinden, ihre Vereidigung sinken zu lassen und ihn in den Arm zu nehmen, um ihn irgendwie zu trösten, aber sie erinnerte sich schnell an die Situation und ihr Körper spannte sich erneut an.

Ihre einzige Schwachstelle. Sie war zu gutmütig. Ihre Augen verengten sich etwas.

„Was machst du hier, Junge?"

Der Junge schabte kurz mit seinen schwarzen, teuren Schuhen über den Boden, ehe er mit den Schultern zuckte. „Mir wurde gesagt, ich sollte hier sein. Also bin ich hier. Sie erzählen mir nicht viel." Er klang beinahe etwas beleidigt und Seras wurde hellhörig. Dieser Junge war keine Bedrohung für sie, nicht im Entferntesten. Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und streckte ihre kleine Hand nach ihm aus. Er musterte sie interessiert, seine roten Augen nicht mehr die eines kleinen Jungens, sondern die eines berechnenden Monsters. Sie stockte kurz und ließ ihre Hand wieder sinken.

„Wer sind sie?"

„Mein König. Dein König."

Seras verkniff sich das Kommentar, dass es für sie nur einen König gab und schüttelte stattdessen ihren Kopf. „Was meinst du damit?"

Der Junge schien genervt. Er verdrehte seine Augen und verschränkte seine Arme vor seiner Brust. „Also wirklich, sonderlich helle bist du nicht, oder? Wir sind Vampire. Wir sind eine weitaus größere Rasse als du vielleicht denkst. Wir brauchen Regeln und Ordnung, sonst wüsste bald die ganze Welt über uns Bescheid. Also haben wir jemanden, der uns alle koordiniert. Das ein Schoßhund von Hellsing das nicht weiß, wundert mich so gar nicht. Dein Meister scheint dir ja nichts beigebracht zu haben. Wo wir gerade von ihm sprechen, ich bin nur froh, dass Alucard tot ist. Mir wurdegesagt, dass er in diesen Wänden eingesperrt nie wirklich mitbekommen hat, was-"

Ehe er seinen Satz beenden konnte, hatte Seras ihm ihre Faust ins Gesicht gejagt. Ihre Augen leuchteten rot und ihre Fangzähne waren lang, wuchsen über ihre Unterlippe hervor. Wie _konnte_ dieses Kind es wagen, so etwas über ihren Meister zu sagen?

Anscheinend war ihr Geduldsfaden extrem kurz, wenn es um Alucard ging – ein falsches Wort und sie verlor die Beherrschung. Sie war sich sicher, dass er es unheimlich amüsant fand, dass sie ihn und seinen Namen verteidigte wie eine Löwin, aber für sie war es das einzig Richtige. Egal wie sehr er sie irritierte, er war immer noch ihr Meister, ihr Schöpfer und sein mächtiges Blut hatte ihr dieses untote Leben geschenkt.

Der Junge landete wenige Meter weiter entfernt in einem der wunderschönen Rosenbüschen und blieb kurz liegen, ein überraschter Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht.

„Das hat ja sogar wehgetan", murmelte er, als er sich wieder aufrichtete und sich das frische Blut, das aus seiner Nase lief aus seinem Gesicht wischte. Er zertrampelte ein paar der roten Blumen unter seinen Füßen, als er wieder auf Seras zutrat und die kleinen Risse in seinem Anzug musterte. „aber das war nicht unbedingt die feine englische Art. Man lässt andere Leute aussprechen!"

„Nicht, wenn nur dummes Zeug aus ihren Mündern kommt."

Der Junge blickte wieder zu ihr und erstarrte – Genau das wollte Seras sehen. Er nahm ihre Erscheinung in Betracht, ihre langen Zähne, ihre roten, brennenden Augen und ihr langes Haar, dass sich von alleine zu bewegen schien. Ihre Fäuste waren geballt, ihre Haltung etwas geduckt, bereit zum Angriff. Der Junge trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie konnte seine Furcht riechen und sie lächelte. Gut, der Junge hatte noch so etwas ähnliches wie einen gesunden Menschenverstand. Sie zu fürchten war das erste Richtige, was er heute Abend getan hatte.

„Hey, ich bin nicht hier um dir zu schaden, wirklich nicht, ich bin nur hier weil man es mir befohlen hat. Kein Schaden angerichtet, oder?"

Seras ignorierte seine Worte und trat einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ihre Zähne gefletscht, ihre Hände bereit diesem kleinen Wurm den Hals umzudrehen. Ihre Gedanken darüber, dass er nur ein kleiner Junge war waren verrauscht. Er war zu weit gegangen, mit einer simplen Bemerkung über ihren Meister. Wäre sie noch Herr über ihre Gedanken gewesen, hätte sie es selber als merkwürdig empfunden, wie wütend es sie machte. Wäre sie noch die Seras von vor dreißig Jahren, hätte sie diesen Jungen gehen lassen und ihm das Versprechen abgenommen, dass er nie wieder einen Menschen verletzen würde. Aber dieses Mädchen war sie nicht mehr, sie war nicht mehr dieses Fräulein Polizistin. Der Junge vor ihr war der Feind und egal wie viel oder wie wenig er wusste, er musste eliminiert werden, ungeachtet seiner kindlichen Erscheinung.

Ihr Meister wäre so furchtbar stolz auf sie, wenn er nur endlich sehen würde, was für eine wundervolle Nosferatu sie geworden war.

„_Fräulein Polizistin, ich störe wirklich ungern, aber du wirst hier drinnen gebraucht. Erledige ihn sofort." _Die Stimme ihres Meisters veranlasste sie dazu sofort zu handeln. Es war ein Befehl, der jegliche Schalter in Seras Körper umzulegen schien und sie dazu brachte, den schnellsten und effizientesten Weg zu wählen, diesen Vampir umzubringen. Sie griff nach ihrer Jackal II, zielte auf den Kopf des Jungen und drückte ab.

Sie war ein Monster, wie ihr Meister, das wusste sie in dem Moment, in dem sie tatsächlich darüber enttäuscht war, dass es so schnell vorbei war. Sie schüttelte ihren Kopf und blinzelte etwas, als sie wieder zur Besinnung kam und der Junge sich vor ihren Augen in Asche verwandelte. Sie hatte nicht annähernd alle Fragen beantwortet bekommen und er war doch förmlich noch ein Kind gewesen. Wann hatte sie nur angefangen so wenig beim töten zu empfinden?

„_Fräulein Polizistin." _Seine Stimme war ein genervtes Zischen und sie schreckte aus ihren eigenen Gedanken heraus. „J-Ja, Meister, tut mir leid!" Sie wandte sich ab und lief schnell in das Gebäude zurück, aus dem sie vor wenigen Minuten zuvor noch geflüchtet war.

Und womit sie dort begrüßt wurde, ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Die Wände der langen Gänge waren voller Blut, Leichen zu ihren Füßen und an den Wänden, aufgespießt, erhängt. Blutige Handabdrücke waren an den Wänden und an den Fensterscheiben, die anscheinend unter keiner einzigen Anstrengung nachgegeben hatten. Vor ihren Füßen lag ein Körper, furchtbar entstellt und mehrere Körperteile schienen ihm zu fehlen, sein Mund und seine Augen zu einer fürchterlichen Grimasse entstellt.

Der gesamte Palast war in Dunkelheit getaucht, aber Seras Augen gewöhnten sich sehr schnell daran und sie konnte alles vor sich sehen, als wäre es der hellste Tag, auch wenn sie sich gerade wünschte, dass es nicht so wäre. Glasscherben, Möbelstücke zerrissen und über den blutverschmierten Boden verteilt, so viel Blut, so viele Leichen. Es war ein reines Massaker und sie traute sich nur langsam über die Leiche zu ihren Füßen hinweg zu treten und weiter zu laufen.

Was war hier passiert? Wie konnte sie nicht hören, dass so viele Menschen abgeschlachtet und Möbel zerschmettert wurden, innerhalb so kurzer Zeit, wie konnte sie es nicht _spüren_? Wer hatte das getan?

Dieser kleine, verdammte Junge hatte sie abgelenkt.

Sie atmete tief durch, ehe sie anfing so schnell, wie ihre kleinen Füße sie auf den Absätzen tragen konnten, zu laufen. Der Geruch von Blut und Tod dominierte die Luft und ließ Seras Magen rumoren. Bei jedem Schritt hörte sie diese Substanz, ihr Hauptnahrungsmittel, unter ihren Füßen hoch spritzen.

Jeder verworrene Gang war ausgestorben, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes und sie war panisch. Keine Ghuls, keine Vampire, keine Menschen. Es war totenstill, sie konnte nichts hören, nichts spüren. So viele Leichen, so viel Blut. Sie wusste nicht mehr, wohin sie gehen sollte, was sie tun sollte – Sie hatte heute Abend nur eine verdammte Aufgabe gehabt und sie hatte versagt.

„_Hör auf zu heulen. Konzentriere dich. Suche nach meinem Meister." _Die Stimme ihres Meisters riss sie erneut aus ihren Gedanken und sie spürte etwas feuchtes an ihrer Wange. Sie strich sich unwirsch mit ihren Fingern durchs Gesicht um die blutigen Tränen zu entfernen, schniefte kurz, unterdrückte jeglichen weiteren Tränen und suchte nach der Aura ihrer Meisterin. Das war nicht der richtige Moment um in Selbstmitleid zu versinken, sie musste Integra finden.

Sie hatte versagt, aber sie konnte vielleicht noch irgendwem helfen – Dort!

Sie stieß eine große, feine Holztür auf und gelangte auf einen kleinen Balkon, von dem aus sie Überblick über eine kleine Eingangshalle hatte. Sie hörte Schreie, das unverkennbare Gestöhne von Ghuls und Schüsse. Sie lief an die Brüstung, stemmte ihre Hände auf diese und hob ihren Körper etwas an, um besser sehen zu können. Überall waren Leichen, nur wenige Adlige lebten noch und liefen aufgebracht von ihren Liebsten, die sich nun alle zum untoten Leben erhoben, davon. Die großen Eingangstüren waren verschlossen, alle Menschen gefangen.

Seras schluckte, als sie die große Menschenmenge sah, die wahre Natur des Menschen. Sie sah, wie sie sich einander zur Seite und zu Boden schubsten, um ihre eigene Haut zu retten, sah, wie sie sich einander von den Fenstern und Türen wegrissen, mit Zähnen, Füßen und Händen um eine sichere Position kämpften, wie sie gegen verschlossene Fenster und Türen hämmerten, die nicht nachgaben, egal was sie taten und Obszönitäten schrien, die sie diesen Menschen vor mehr als einer Stunde nicht einmal zugetraut hätte.

„_Erinnere dich daran, was ich dir damals gesagt habe. Es gibt kein Monster, keine Abart eines Vampirs, keine Hölle, die brutaler, fürchterlicher und bösartiger ist als die Menschheit. Sei nicht so erschrocken, Fräulein Polizistin. Konzentriere dich endlich."_

Sie erinnerte sich tatsächlich an diese Nacht, an den Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht, als er all diese Worte sagte, den verletzlichen und ernsten Ausdruck, den sie noch nie bei ihm gesehen hatte, aber sie schob es schnell in ihren Hinterkopf. Er hatte Recht, sie musste sich konzentrieren, vielleicht konnte sie noch eines von diesen_ Monstern_ retten.

„Seras! Wo zum Teufel bist du gewesen?" Sie fokussierte ihren Blick erneut auf die Menge unter sich und sah ihre Meisterin, ihr Kleid zerrissen und ihre Haare hochgesteckt. Ihr Gesicht war wutentbrannt, als sie einen Ghul, der ihr zu Nahe gekommen war mitten in die Stirn schoss, ehe sie mit ihrer kleinen Handpistole auf Seras zielte.

„Beweg deinen Arsch hier runter und _räum auf_!" Das ließ sie sich nicht zwei Mal sagen. Sie sprang über die Brüstung, landete wackelig auf dem Boden – diese verdammten Schuhe – und zog ihre Jackal II.

„_Säubere den Raum und dann such nach dem Anführer."_

Seras gehorchte natürlich und dennoch spürte sie eine unglaubliche Wut. Nicht auf sich oder die Situation, sondern auf ihren Meister. Sie war nicht lange fort gewesen, vielleicht ein paar Minuten, aber _er_ war die ganze Zeit hier, er hätte etwas dagegen unternehmen können. Wo war er gewesen?

Die Eingangshalle ähnelte einem Schlachfeld. Man konnte keine Farben der normalen Einrichtung ausmachen, alles war getränkt im schwarzen Blut. Auf dem Boden lagen Leichen, entstellte Leichen von Ghuls oder von Menschen, bei denen Seras schnell genug war, ihnen in den Kopf zu schießen. Die verängstigte Menschenmenge, die überlebt hatte kauerte hinter ihr und Sir Integra, die ihre Aktionen über den Rand ihrer Brille hinweg genau beobachtete. Jeder laute Schuss wurde begleitet von den Schreien der Menschen und dem Geheule der seelenlosen Ghuls und Seras war unglaublich genervt. Natürlich, diese Menschen waren verängstigt, aber nachdem was sie gerade gesehen hatte, fiel es ihr schwer Mitleid mit ihnen zu empfinden. Jeder von ihnen würde seine eigenen Liebsten verkaufen, nur um selber zu überleben.

Ein Ghul nach dem anderen erhob sich aus den Leichenbergen und mit jeder Sekunde fiel ein weiterer ihrer Jackal II zum Opfer. Hier war so viel Blut, so viel Schmerz und Furcht in der Luft, dass sie sich zusammenreißen musste nicht in ihre Blutlust zu verfallen. Jedes Lebewesen in diesem Raum war in Gefahr, sobald sie sich selbst nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Sie lief durch den großen Raum, behielt Sir Integra und die Menschen immer in ihrem Blickwinkel und schoss auf alles, was sich noch irgendwie bewegen konnte.

Sie verriegelte jede der großen Türen in den Raum einzeln, ehe sie die letzten Ghuls mit ihren übrig gebliebenen Patronen vernichtete. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, es war ein einziger Alptraum. Sie wusste, dass irgendetwas hier schief gehen würde, sie hatte es von Anfang an gewusst. Wieso hatte sie nicht besser aufgepasst? Wieso hatte sie nichts gespürt?

Ihr gesamter Körper war voller Blut, ihre Haut, ihre Haare, ihr Kleid, sogar unter ihren Fingernägeln hatte sich die Substanz klumpig festgesetzt. Sie fühlte sich schmutzig und eklig, aber sie wusste, dass es noch lange nicht vorbei war. Für diesen Augenblick war dieser Raum gesichert, aber es war nur eine kurze Verschnaufpause. Die wahre Gefahr lauerte hier noch irgendwo.

Sie wandte sich an Sir Integra und erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass noch jemand anderes außer ihrem Meister fehlte.

„Wo ist Pip?" Ihre Stimme klang panisch – sie hätte doch gespürt, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre, oder? Oder waren ihre Sinne nun schon vollkommen dahin, konnte sie nicht einmal mehr wahrnehmen wo ihr Freund war?

„Er ist entkommen und Verstärkung holen gegangen." Seras atmete tief durch – er lebte, das war gut, und nach dem ersten Schock machte sie sich bewusst, dass es im Augenblick noch wichtigere Sachen zu erledigen gab. Das einzige Geräusch in der leeren Halle war das Schluchzen und Wimmern der Überlebenden, das unangenehme Geräusch von planschenden Blut, als Seras sich durch die endlos scheinenden Pfützen auf dem Boden wieder ihren Weg zu Integra bahnte. Mit jedem Schritt spritzte Blut hoch, benetzte ihre Beine und ihre teuren Schuhe. Wilson würde sie garantiert umbringen.

Sie blickte Sir Integra an und lächelte leicht, trotz der Situation. Der Blick ihrer Meisterin war ohne Furcht und trotz ihres Zustandes, des getrockneten Blutes auf ihrer Haut und dem zerrissenen Kleid, wirkte sie immer noch so, als hätte sie die Situation vollkommen unter Kontrolle, als würde alles genau nach Plan verlaufen.

„Wo ist mein Meister?" fragte Seras dann leise, wollte die verängstigten Menschen mit dem lauten Klang ihrer Stimme nicht noch mehr aufschrecken, nicht wo sie sich gerade alle beruhigt und zusammengekauert hatten.

„Er hat die Queen in Sicherheit gebracht, schon bevor es überhaupt anfing. Wo warst du, Seras?"

Erneut spürte sie diese brennende Wut. _Deswegen_ hatte er sie auf der Tanzfläche alleine gelassen, er hatte es gewusst und es nicht für nötig gehalten, sie einzuweihen. So viele Menschen hätten gerettet werden können, hätte er sich nicht genau in diesem Augenblick dazu entschieden ein Geheimnis aus dieser verdammten Gefahr zu machen, aus welchem Grund auch immer. Dafür gab es keine verdammte Entschuldigung, er hatte all diese Menschen mutwillig sterben lassen.

Ihre kleinen Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und sie schloss ihre Augen. Dieser verdammte Bastard.

„_Aber, aber, spricht man so über seine Meister?" _Sie hörte ihn lachen. Er wagte es in diesem Augenblick über sie zu lachen. Sie würde ihm ein riesiges Loch durch den Kopf schießen, vielleicht auch noch mehr als nur eins, sobald sie ihn wieder sah. In diesem Augenblick hasste sie ihn abgrundtief. Das hier war alles seine verdammte Schuld!

„_Du wolltest eine Chance dich zu beweisen, Fräulein Polizistin. Hier hast du sie. Und bis jetzt sieht es nicht gut aus. Da sind schon ziemlich viele Leute gestorben, nicht wahr? Du arbeitest nicht hart genug." _

Natürlich. Sie hätte sich denken können, dass es ihm einzig und alleine darum ging. Es war eine Lektion, ein Test und ihr wurde bewusst, dass es tatsächlich ihre Schuld war. Sie hatte sich so sehr darauf verlassen, dass ihr Meister alles in den Griff kriegen würde, dass er wie immer alles alleine ändern könnte, dass sie die Verantwortung von sich selbst geschoben hatte. Während er für die Sicherheit der Queen zuständig war, war sie zuständig für die Sicherheit all dieser Menschen. Integra und Alucard hatten sich auf sie verlassen und sie hatte versagt.

„_Es ist noch nicht vorbei. Suche den Anführer." _

Sie blickte zur Seite, sah die vielen Leichen, das ganze Blut und schloss kurz ihre Augen. Sie hatte eine Chance gewollt um sich zu beweisen, ja. Aber nicht zum Preis so vieler Menschenleben. Sie nickte nur langsam und öffnete ihre Augen wieder, blickte direkt in das Gesicht Sir Integras. Ihr Meister hatte Recht. Sie konnte sich später noch Gedanken über ihren Fehler machen. Nun hatte sie etwas zu erledigen.

„Ich war draußen und wurde von einem Vampir abgelenkt." sagte sie dann betont ruhig und emotionslos, nahm das Magazin Silberpatronen entgegen, das Integra ihr in diesem Augenblick reichte. Sie lud ihre Waffe nach, strich sich lange, blutverschmierte Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht und wandte sich dann an die verängstigte Menge.

„Für diesen Augenblick seid ihr sicher. Verlasst diesen Raum nicht, bis jemand kommt um euch abzuholen. Die Gefahr ist bald vorüber."

Sie blickte noch kurz zu Integra, die ihr zunickte, ehe sie sich in Schatten verwandelte und dieses Massaker hinter sich ließ. Sie hatte einen Vampir zu jagen.


End file.
